Marshmallow Fate
by Anna13542
Summary: "Don't touch my sister. I won't let you hurt her. You have already taken my mother's life and I won't allow you to take hers as well." I am Aura Gesso, younger sister of Byakuran and twin sister of Melody Gesso. Let me just say that being in this place is no easy job, especially when there is no such thing as common sense in the anime world.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Edit : 09/10/14**

"Fratello! Silver let me go, we have to help him!" my twin sister Melody yelled as she struggled to get out of my grip.

"Melody stop it. That wasn't Byakuran, the Byakuran we know is sane and promised to be the best brother ever," she stopped moving and put her head against my chest her tears staining my shirt. "You knew this was going to happen, we knew ever since we died and entered the KHR world" I patted and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

In order to understand let us travel back in time and learn the actions and events that lead us to where we are now. Word of advice never go on a plane when there is a chance of a storm, cause you never know what the chances of driving into a tornado are.

*BRING* "Woohoo yeah! I thought that it would never end! But finally school is over!" one of my best friends and crush Lucas said as we all poured out of the high school.

"Remind me how we are friends? Cause all of a sudden I can't remember because of your childish behaviour" I said walking away from him, I may like him but he can be annoying sometimes.

"Oh come on Serena you need to loosen up it's summer vacation, aren't you going to Italy with Selena? Know I can't believe you invited her and not me, I thought we were friends or something had the connection you know?" Lucas wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a hug.

"Release Serena Lucas, she has the tickets and we are going to Japan not Italy. Besides I knew her longer than you and I doubt her butlers or brothers would let a _boy_ travel around with her" Selena pulled me out of Lucas's grip and put her arms around my stomach. "Serena's mine, go get your own best friend" Selena stuck her tongue out at Lucas.

"Dude I knew Serena long before you did, we even took baths together" I could feel my cheeks heat up as Lucas also wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't say that out in public" I hissed to Lucas we gave me a innocent grin in return, "and don't give me that innocent look either."

"Onee-chan? Why are Lucas and Selena hugging you?" I gulped and stopped walking shivering at the dark aura that was surrounding my younger twin brothers.

"Luke, Lance heh heh… what a surprise I thought that Alfred and Alfonso had taken you home already" I wriggled out of my friends arms and hugged them both.

"We asked of we could come pick you up. Since you go to Japan tomorrow and we wanted to spend all the time we could together before you leave" Luke said as they released me.

"How about we all go to the amusement park? It's a great way for us to spend time together before we leave. Tickets on me" I said.

"I think we should go on the tunnel of love first or the ferris wheel" Lucas said creeping closer only to kicked in the *ahem* jewels by Lance.

"I will not allow you to go on any of those rides with Serena-nee, you can not be trusted together" I think he was talking about that time where Selena tripped pushing Lucas who in turn fell and the cliche moment happened. You know where the guy falls and kisses the girl and the dad walks in at that time, but in this case it was my brothers.

"But that was an accident and Serena is like my best friend, it wasn't my fault anyway it was Selena's" he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Come on you 3 it's the day before we leave and when I said spend the time together I didn't mean by arguing" picking my brothers up with some protests I walked ahead of the group towards the nearby amusement park.

"SO does that mean we can go on the tunnel of love together?" Lucas called out.

"NO!"

So to make things short, we went on all the rides and I actually went in the tunnel of love with Lucas. Before we separated and everyone except for Lucas left for my place I gave a kiss on the cheek to Lucas and waved goodbye. From the corner of my eye I could see he turned a nice shade of red, and was awkwardly waving bye.

And that is how we find ourselves here at the airport the next day all ready to leave.

"Be careful you 2" Alfred said and I nodded.

"Make sure to have fun onee-chans otherwise it would be a waste of money" Luke and Lance said at the same time hugging us both.

"I'll miss you 2 the most" Selena said kissing my brothers on the cheeks.

Walking up to me Lucas gave me a kiss on the lips making my eyes go wide. Pulling apart I could only nod and giggle at the words he said next "you better come home safe, who else am I suppose to ask out to the tunnel of love? I'll miss you a lot and I promise to take care of your brothers while you are gone."

"Okay love birds pull apart, or else we will miss the plane" Selena separated us and dragged a still dumbfounded me into the plane. An hour into the flight was when the storm started to brew, at first it was making the plane rock side to side a bit but it soon became worse. Lightning was striking around us and people were screaming in the background, the pilot told us to stay calm and that we would land soon.

"Oh my gosh Serena is that a tornado?" leaning toward the window my eyes filled with panic at the fact that we were closing in on the tornado. The plane was being ripped the shreds and soon I found myself blacking out with one thought in my head, I didn't keep the promise I made.

**So how was that for a prologue? I find it quite bad since I didn't really do so well on the description but there is always room for improvement right? Two friends who were as close as sisters are now reborn together as real blood sisters… of our favourite marshmallow of course. **


	2. Hello and Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathy"

**Edit : 09/10/14**

**Chapter 1**

I blinked my eyes and rubbed them, it felt like I was asleep for a long time… 'wait why do my arms feel so chubby all of a sudden?' I looked around the place and almost had a heart attack I was in the arms of a woman with silver colour hair and cobalt blue eyes. 'No… no no no! This can't be happening I've been reborn! But who is this woman? Wait I'm being stupid right now obviously this is my mother.'

"Miss the second one is coming out" I turned to look at the person who said it and I saw a doctor, probably not important so I won't give details. But this language he is speaking… it's italian, 'I never thought those Italian classes Selena and I took would be useful. I guess Lucas was right we did go to Italy instead of Japan… at least I think this is Italy after all they are speaking italian.'

"Wahh!" I looked over to the cry and saw a baby girl with silver hair and pale lilac eyes, 'so this is my twin sister, she looks like Byakuran in a way. Heh I still like KHR it seems.'

"What would you like to name them?" a man's voice came from the left of me and I turned my head to see a man with white hair and lilac eyes, beside him was a boy about the age of 8 holding a bag of marshmallows. 'Now I know I am crazy I see a younger version of Byakuran in front of me. Pssshhh… Selena's made me read too many of those stupid fanfic's with her.'

"Aura and Melody Gesso" my mother said, 'so my new name is Aura. My twin sister she reminds me so much of Selena, but she can't be can she?'

"Papa? Who are they?" the little Byakuran looking child asked.

"They are your new younger sisters Byakuran, would you like to hold them" my new father asked. 'Oh great he even has the same name as him.'

"Can I hold them?" 'so this is my older brother… I can't wait to mess with him when we are older.' My father picked me up out of my mother's arms and into Byakuran's, deciding to play innocent I clutched his finger with my chubby hands. "I promise to be the best Fratello the 2 of you ever had!" he exclaimed after passing me back to father.

'I know you will be… but don't count on me being the best sister ever. Now I know how Lance and Luke feel when they tease and make fun of me… unless it's about Lucas of course. They actually are protective of me and if they feel that a boy is going to take me away they will step up' I thought before my eyes started to droop from exhaustion and I fell asleep.

In my dream I saw my brothers crying in my room with Lucas trying to comfort them… I didn't expect them to be informed of my death so fast. "You promised you would come back home safe… why didn't you keep your promise onee-chan?"

"I'm sorry Luke, Lance, Lucas… there was nothing I could do" I whispered softly but to my great surprise the 3 heard me.

"Serena is that you? It can't be… you died with Selena and…" Lucas trailed off as tears brimmed the edge of his eyes and he started to cry. Walking up to him I gave him a big hug and held him tight… he stiffened for a second then returned my hug.

"I always keep my promises, so I expect you to do the same and take care of my brothers for me got it. They are my everything just as you are too, I never got to say this but I love you Lucas I always have" I said into his ear.

"Yeah you heard what Serena said, and if they aren't happy then we both won't hesitate to rise from the dead to hurt you" I turned around to see Selena smiling behind me.

"Serena-nee… Selena-nee… I hope you 2 will rest in peace and be happy up there with mother" Luke and Lance said at the same time and I released Lucas who seemed sad. Picking up Lance while Selena took Luke we both gave them a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry for not coming back you guys but I guess my time was up in this world… but live life to the fullest for me. Be better and more successful then I have been and tell dad that somethings were meant to happen and to stop mourning over my death" I said to them, they both nodded their heads.

"And for me make sure you tell my family that I am sorry for everything and to move on… it's not worth it to go into depression for me when they still have a life to live" Selena said to Luke and he nodded his head once again.

"Now come on sis our older brother and new family await us" she said and I gave one last glance to the 3 before putting Lance down.

"What are you talking about Selena?" Lucas asked.

"We have been reborn as Byakuran's younger sisters… a second chance at life like those fanfic's from online. Take care even if we are enemies at least let me wish you that you won't die an early death like us" she replied and grabbed my arm. "Come on Aura. Oh and for the record Lucas we did end up going to Italy."

"Slow down Melody" I said back and my vision faded black, 'now I know my younger twin is Selena.'

Opening my eyes again I found myself in a crib, turning my head left I see Se- no Melody sleeping peacefully with some drool coming out of her mouth. 'Man you are such a baby Melody but you are my younger sister and I plan on taking good care of you like Byakuran.'

"We still are psychics Aura" my eyes widened in surprise when I heard Melody's voice enter my brain.

"Well at least our baby years won't be as boring as I thought it would be" I thought back to her.

"That you can count on!" she yelled back and I smiled for the first time since we were reborn.

**I am writing this during class and the funny thing is that my teacher walked past a couple times and didn't notice… then again we were doing research on the Ipad's. BUT I brought my own so that it would be easier to type, (My Ipad has one of those bluetooth keyboard cases). I promise to make the next one longer… that is if I can get a great idea. Thank you guys for giving me 4 followers of this story already and I just wrote the prologue, I feel so happy!**

**P.S. While you are waiting for this to update you can try reading my other story A cliche Adventure.**


	3. Living with Byakuran 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathy"

**How ironic is it that when I updated this chapter it had 96 views and 69 visitors? My expression was WTF?! (º•.•)**

**Chapter 2: **

**4 months old**

Crawling my way down the hallway of the mansion I knocked on the door to my older brothers room with my younger twin following in pursuit. Byakuran opened the door and stared at us… oh yeah I forgot he had some friends over because of a school project oh well. "Who is it Byakuran?" one of his friends asked peeking his head out, I think his name was Derrick. I didn't like him he seemed like the type the dispose of friends when he was done with them.

"Aura? Melody? Why aren't you with mama and papa" we both blinked at him before I shook my head no and pointed at him. "You wanna hang out with me and my friends?" he asked understanding my message, I gave a big smile and we both reached our hands up to him.

"Dude why are you holding bambinas in your arms?" another one of his friends, Jason I think asked when our fratello brought us into the room.

"They're my younger sisters and want to hang out with us" Byakuran explained while putting us down, "don't worry they won't mess up anything."

"I don't mind they seem really cute and don't drool like other bambinos" Jessica said picking Melody up and giving her a hug. I didn't say anything just crawled over to see what they had to do for the project. 'It's math, making a board game seems easy and they have a whole 2 weeks to do it.'

"I thought you said they wouldn't mess up anything" Cedric said pointing to me.

"But she isn't, Aura always has been a curious one and likes to look at and observe stuff… almost as if she knows how to understand what it's saying" Byakuran told them as I picked up the paper and sat down making it easier for me.

"Man your lucky Byakuran, il mio fratellino(my baby brother) always distracts me and destroys my stuff, yours act so well behaved. I wish they were my sorellinas… you have 2 do you mind if I take one and give you my fratellino?" Jason asked picking me up, pretending to hate Byakuran I held on tight to him. "I think Aura likes the idea, what did you do to make the baby hate you dude?"

"No way I'm giving her to you, I promised to be the best older fratello ever" he said taking me out of Jason's arms, I turned my head to the side and pouted. "Melody will start crying again if she can't find Aura anyways, it was scary when that happened last time."

I remember that we were playing hide and seek when it was Melody's turn to seek she cried so hard it practically shook the mansion down when she couldn't find me. Funny thing is I was hiding right under the bed she crawled past 20 times.

"Well Aura is the older twin right? I'm not surprised that Melody looks up to her and wants to be with her" Jessica commented bring Melody over with her. Stretching my arms I snuggled into Byakuran's arms and fell asleep, I guess crawling around the mansion looking for my fratello with Melody has worn me out.

**8 months old**

'Okay one more time' I thought picking myself off the floor and attempted to walk on my legs for the 27th time. 'Yes I finally did it' I turned around to see that my twin had failed again when trying to stand up and walk. "Need some help Melody" I asked(?) her telepathically.

"Maybe a little help would be good sis" she replied and I smiled. Walking in a weird wobbly fashion I took Melody's hands into mine and pulled her up and together like when I first taught her how to skate we walked down the hallway supporting each other.

"OMG! Someone get the mistress and master Aura and Melody are walking down the hall together!" I heard one of the maids yell as they all ran to find our mother and father.

"Moment ruined much?" Melody said telepathically to me and I sweat dropped while nodding my head as our parents appeared and started to take pictures of us.

"Mama, papa I think you're over reacting" Byakuran said watching the scene from behind them. 'Then why aren't you stopping them if you think they are over reacting?'

**1 years old**

"Happy birthday!" the entire family including the subordinates of my parents said to us, 'dude we are babies are you trying to give us a heart attack? If we were normal babies we would've started crying.' Today was a year after Melody and I were born, when we woke up no one was around so using our awesome skills we escaped the crib and wandered around. Thus leading us to the unnecessary large dining where we find out everyone was hiding here.

"How in the world did they know we would find them?" Melody asked me.

"Your question is as good as mine" I said back to her. But in the end at least we got to eat cake… actually Melody ate my piece when they weren't looking, I get sick when I eat too many sweets… and then I wonder how I am related to Byakuran.

**1 years 2 moths old**

"Bybrghh… pagheer… ammapdpa" Melody said, according to what she told me before she was going to attempt talking, but it was more like gurgling.

"Quick get the camera I think that our baby is about to say her first word" my mother said ushering my father out, who in turn rushed out and brought the camera and Byakuran. Looking at Melody's face I could she a mischievous smile creeping upon it, 'Oh I see this is a competition to see who can speak first.'

"Franama… pahmanello… Fratello!" I said surprising them all, I reached my hands out to Byakuran trying to get him to pick me up. 'Change of plans I like Byakuran too much to torture him in the future, but I might steal his marshmallows for Melody.'

"Byakuran!" Melody said also reaching her arms to our older fratello, he simply laughed and picked us both up one in each arm.

"Awww… look both of their first words are to the our son, I wish it was us but it proves how much they love their fratello" my mother cooed with a big smile.

"I'm not happy… Byakuran get back here with the babies so I can make *ahem* teach them to say papa next" my father yelled as fratello ran out of the room with us in his arms still.

"No way!" he shouted back, "you can't be trusted with my sorellinas right now!"

"Byakuran! Come back here!" my father yelled and to make things short the day went by with my father trying to catch us and failing. Melody was giggling the whole time and just for fun I stuck my tongue out at father who got mad and almost caught us. Never trying that ever again while he is chasing us. Did I mention we were stopped by mother when Byakuran accidentally broke a vase? Good thing it wasn't worth much.

**1 year 5 months old**

"Go go go!" I yelled to my sister as we sprinted down the hallway with Byakuran running behind us. Wanna know what happened? Well basically I decided to steal a bag of marshmallows from Byakuran for Melody and he caught me which lead to us running around the mansion.

"How in the world did you 2 learn how to run so fast at such an early age?" he yelled to us as we avoided crashing into a maid.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out!" Melody replied to him and we ran out the door that was conveniently left opened and into the garden. "You'll never get us alive!" she yelled and we ran even faster into the hedge maze that was also conveniently placed in the path we were running.

"Take a left here" I said and we did so, and I lead us to the centre of the maze where we collapsed onto the floor exhausted. "I hope getting those marshmallows was worth all this running" I said laying on my back watching the clouds roll by.

"Of course it was, did you see his face he was totally peeved" she said back opening the bag and eating one. "You want one? You did go through all that trouble to get it Silver" she offered.

"That was my nickname in my old life Melody which means use the name I have now and thats Aura" I said to her turning my head away, "and no I don't want one I'm not a big fan of sweets."

"But it suits you now because of your silver hair. No wonder you lost all your baby fat already, you don't eat much and run around with me a lot" she said eating another marshmallow.

"Anime logic it makes no sense" I told her, "besides you are as skinny as me, and we were born with high metabolisms."

"True… come on let's get out of here I sense Byakuran nearby" Melody said. Getting off the floor I brushed the dust off and got ready to sprint with my sister again, when suddenly we were tackled to the floor.

"I finally caught up with you" fratello said picking us up, "my marshmallows! How could you Aura? Melody? I trusted you because you are my sorellinas" he cried out in despair.

"But Melody ate it noth me" I told him giving my puppy dog eyes which my twin taught me and it was quite effective… I have a feeling like she now regrets ever doing so.

"Let's just go back in" he said taking the marshmallow bag away from Melody and eating it himself. I snickered at the look of despair that went from my fratello's face to my sorella's.

"I can't believe that you are just snickering at my misfortune" I heard her voice in my head say.

"Well believe it cause this ain't the first time it's going to happen" I said back to her.

**Heh heh… I actually have no excuse- I mean reason for not updating earlier so… chao! (runs away from mob of people who are holding pitchforks and torches. Random person: after her!) Screams can be heard from hundreds of miles away.**


	4. Why us?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathy"

**Chapter 3**

**Yes! My first review for this story! THANK YOU Pandakat312! I feel like this story will be more accomplished than my other one… or it can be a failure and will never be updated or seen again. BUT that depends on you guys who are reading this, so if you want this to continue please review, follow and favourite this story.**

**Edit : 09/10/14**

**2 years old**

"This was not how I imagined our 2nd birthday" Melody whispered as we were carried out the window.

"Me too, who would have thought that we would be kidnapped… and in front of our own parents. Well at least this is more interesting than last years birthday, and I don't have to eat any sweets so I am pretty happy" I replied.

"So should we scream or just see what happens?" she asked.

"I would rather kick this guy's ass, but as you can see I am in no condition to do that. Which means we are going to have to relax and enjoy the show" she nodded and we both propped our heads into our hands looking forwards, or backwards whatever. A rustle came from a bush and out came some men; I don't know all of father's men so I am not really sure if that was another family or ours.

"Do you have the brats?" one of them asked. Oh that answers my question, they definitely are not part of our family.

"Heh, who would have thought that it would be so easy to get them?" the guy who caught us boasted. I am now debating wether or not to kick this guy in the face or to trust father to realize we are gone and send some men after us. Cause really if I don't see someone come and get us soon I might have an outburst; this guy's shoulder is really uncomfortable. If you have ever been thrown over the shoulder then you should know what I am talking about.

"Hey, wait, what's going on?" I looked around to see ice forming on the legs of the men who captured us.

"Looks like someone inherited their cryokenetic powers from their last life" Melody commented after wolf whistling at the sight.

"I'm not the only one, look at how the wind is moving. Someone brought their aerokenetic powers with them as well" I stated pointing to the trees that started to swish violently.

"Oh well, does that mean we can have some fun?" she said perching herself in a more comfortable manner.

"Depends, define fun" I said back.

"Knocking out these guys and going home before mother, father, and fratello find out we are gone" she replied.

"15 minutes tops" I declared. Kicking the guy holding us in the stomach, he released us and we landed gracefully onto the ground. NOT! We actually fell on our butts and because of our tiny sizes, well let's just say it hurt… like a bitch.

"Fuck! How does a child kick so hard" the guy muttered clutching his stomach painfully. Well my friends if you think that hurts wait till you get an elbow to the face by my sister and a roundhouse kick from me.

"As much as we would love to stay and chat there is cake back home calling my name, so chao chao~" Melody grabbed my hand and dragged me through the forest.

"I thought we were going to beat them up" I said in a bored tone letting myself get dragged across the forest.

"No way, that would mean losing time for eating cake" she responded and I sweatdropped at her love for sweets like a certain brother of mine.

In the end, my parents thought we got lost in the mansion. Wow they are weird and I can't believe Byakuran believed them. Then again you can always trust your parents… as long as they aren't drunk, don't listen to your parents if they are drunk.

**2 years 10 months old**

"Our parents are too care free for their own good" I told Melody as we walked through the city nearby.

"I know right. I can't believe they let us go into town without supervision" she then let out an evil giggle, "wait till fratello finds out he'll give them a big scolding for sure. In fact I wonder what he will do when we walk over to his school and ask for him right now."

"Not happening, we don't want our parents dead yet do we?" I asked looking around the place, trying the memorize the way back home. It would be bad if we got lost and couldn't find a way home wouldn't it?

"VOI!" an earth shattering yell cut through the air and I covered Melody's ears, I have a sister complex okay? 'Sheesh… people are so loud, I think my ears are still ringing. Wait a minute did they say voi?'

Removing my hands and whipping my head around my eyes caught a teenager with short silver hair about the age of 16. Beside him on the right was a boy with blonde hair covering his eyes and a tiara about the age of 10 holding a baby with a hood counting money. On the left was a guy about 17 with piercings and weird spiky hair, beside that guy was another guy about the age of 19 with sun glasses. There was this deadly aura coming from them, I didn't like it… I swear I recognizing them from somewhere.

"Silver isn't that the Varia?" Melody asked, a vein popped and my eye started to twitch. The atmosphere was soon dropping to -15 degrees because of my cryokenetic powers and deadly aura.

"I told you a hundred times not to call me that… my name is Aura not Silver remember it" I hissed trying to keep my cool. 'Okay cool down Aura, you'll attract attention at this rate and that won't be good. Besides Melody is your sister and used to be your best friend.' Taking in a deep breath I let it out and the temperature started to return to normal.

"Um… Silver? I think you just caught the attention of the mist acrobaleno" Melody said pulling on my sleeve. 'Know what I don't care anymore just let her call me Silver, it reminds me of the good old times… wait the mist acrobaleno?!' I looked back over to Mammon who was staring intently at me, he shook his way out of Belphegor's arms and started to head our way.

"Mu… why are you 2 babies out here by yourselves?" he asked, 'dude look at yourself floating first before you ask us that question.'

"We are looking for our fratello!" Melody shouted and I face palmed, 'idiot don't tell them that; they're assassins, what if they try to kill us?'

"Ushishishi… Mammon what are you doing talking to these peasants?" Belphegor asked coming up to us as well.

"I sense really strong psychic powers coming from the 2 of them" my eyes narrowed at the shadow by the alleyway and I took a step back ready to run when we got the chance. "But this one has her's tamed while the other's a bit out of control, but still to have such control over their abilities is amazing at such a young age."

The shadow took a step closer and my control over my body snapped, grabbing Melody's hand I jumped back about 4 meters. Okay maybe I was exaggerating but it felt that far to my tiny body. I caught Mammon's eye before turning to the shadow who stepped out and revealed a rather large man before looking back at him and running.

"Why did you run away? It was just Mammon. He couldn't do anything in such a big crowd" she asked me.

"It wasn't him I ran away from… look around Melody, there are enemy mafia members everywhere. Not only that but Vongola and Gesso aren't in alliance which means they could have killed us" I said and her eyes widened after taking a closer examination of the area.

"I couldn't sense their presences… and you can't sense the presence of anything even if they aren't hiding. It's a good thing you still have your observation skills or we would have died" she said leaning in closer to me.

"Stay close there are others nearby as well, if we have to we will use our cryokinetic and aerokinetic powers got it?" she nodded and held my hand tight. I can't blame her for being scared, we used to fight but our bodies were taller back then. Now we are puny babies and won't be able to do much.

"Oh fuck…" I whispered when I saw the man again only this time he was about 8 meters away. "Run… run as fast as you can towards home" I said pushing Melody who was confused until she saw the guy.

"I'm not leaving you here alone!" she shouted gripping my arm tightly.

"I'll be right behind you I promise now what are you waiting for run he's catching up with us" shaking her hand off me I gave a push and she stumbled before running.

"You better be safe when we reach home or I'll… I'll… I'll make you draw another picture of the Varia again" she said tears brimming the edge of her eyes.

"I have never broken a promise before in my life and I don't plan on starting today" I said back and Melody nodded before running ahead towards the mansion. "Yo ugly guy looking for me?!" I yelled at the man who was following us, he turned to my direction and glared,"well what are you waiting for come and get me idiot!" I smirked and sprinted away in the opposite direction that my sorella was headed.


	5. Buckling Horse Dino is Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathy"

"Get back here you brat!" I heard the guy, I will now dub Bob until I find out his real name, yell from behind. 'Perfect just follow me to your doom. I won't let you hurt my sister; new life or not I promised to protect her no matter what.' From the corner of my eye I saw the crest of Bob's family.

'The Spezia family? That little family is trying to take down the Gesso's? That won't be possible unless they are in alliance with another family and plan to kidnap us together.' Don't ask how I know the family… okay fine I snuck into fathers study *cough boss cough* room and started to hack his computer. I used to do that and gain information about other companies for my old father, now this time I won't answer why I did that. 'All of a sudden I feel like they are in alliance with the family who tried to kidnap us awhile back.'

"So who you in alliance with old man? If you wanna even have a chance at catching me you have to be working with someone, I'm pretty sure you have heard about how smart we are" I said running even faster, I now thank Melody for making me steal the marshmallows from Byakuran and getting him to chase us.

"What do you even know brat? Now let's come to an agreement; you come quietly with me and I promise no violence and harm will happen to you" Bob said trying to persuade me to go with him.

"In your dreams you pedophile, I can totally see the white van there and all it needs is a free candy sign" I pointed to somewhere random from behind and slipped into an alleyway. Pressing myself against the wall I watched as Bob ran past me, waiting a few minutes I finally came out and looked around to see no more mafia people. "If Melody didn't want me to be hurt I probably could have roundhouse kicked the shit out of him" I mumbled walking away from my safe haven.

"Woah!" someone yelled and soon I saw blonde hair in front of my face, 'blonde hair… blonde hair… reminds me of Colonello and Dino. Wait doesn't Dino live in Italy?' I gasped at the blonde hair and offered my hand doing my best to help the clumsy 16 year old off the floor when suddenly another person beside me helped get Dino up.

"Are you okay fratello?" the person beside me asked.

"Didn't I tell you to run home?" I asked my twin sorella who was smiling cheekily at me and I groaned, I can't get mad at her for too long; so really there was no point in me yelling at her.

"Yeah thanks" Dino gave an embarrassed grin, "…are you lost? What kind of parents leave their babies on the street by themselves?"

"Here's a better question how did you trip on flat land?" I said to him, before he could answer a cry came from behind and we all looked.

"Boss! Are you alright?" Romario asked running over to us. Behind him following about 6 meters behind was Bob.

"Shit! He's back! We gotta ditch this place and fast!" I said grabbing Melody's arm and running/dragging her to our home. But I did catch the confused look on Dino's face, I guess he thought we were running away from Romario. Stopping for a second and sacrificing the precious time we had to escape, I pointed to Bob before turning around to catch up with Melody who I pushed ahead.

**Dino P.O.V**

The little girl with silver hair that helped me suddenly swore and ran away when Romario reached me. 'What did Romario do to them?' I thought when she suddenly turned back around and pointed to some rather bulky man who was running after them, before slipping into the crowd with who I presume is her sister.

"Pipsqueak Dino, what are you doing standing there?" I flinched at the voice of Reborn my tutor before getting kicked back down.

"Reborn?! That hurt what do you think you are doing?" he simply gave me a poker face and smirked. "Ah those girls looked like they were in trouble I have to help them!" I shouted before running after the 3.

**Silver's P.O.V**

"What a small place Italy is for us to find the Varia and Dino so fast" Melody said giggling as we weaved through the people finally losing Bob.

"That was too close for comfort we could have been caught by an enemy family" I said slowing down to catch my breath.

"Gotcha!" I was suddenly picked up off the floor and into the arms of someone… turning around my face paled at who it was. Bob was giving me a malicious grin and chuckled at the thought of something, Melody was shivering on the ground in front of me. I can't blame her the perverted face he had on was kinda scary, not that I will admit it outloud. "You didn't think that you would be able to run away forever did you?"

"S-silver?" Melody stuttered and I gave her a thumbs up to indicate I was fine.

"Go on ahead Melody, I'll catch up with you" she frowned and shook her head no.

"I'm not going to lose you again!" she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah how about you tell me that after we get away hmm?" I said to her looking for a way to escape, which unfortunately there were none. 'Oh why did I have to be in a babies body? Actually now that I think about it I am a toddler since babies are ranged from the second they were born to 1 years old… but now isn't the time.' "Man why do you have to be so stubborn?"

My eyes widened as I was suddenly falling out of the mans grip and fell on my butt, "are you okay Silver?"

"You tell me sis, I don't have a mirror on me right now. Do I look like I was chased around town by an assassin?" I questioned my sister in english by accident.

"It's not that noticeable… why are you talking in english?" she asked and I covered my mouth before blushing.

"It was a slip of the tongue. Now who the hell saved me?" I whipped my head around to see my worst nightmare… okay not really but it was kind of unthinkable. I mean why the hell would the Varia waste time trying to save us? Unless, that is, Bob was someone they were looking for and they were suppose to assassinate him then yeah I understand. "Now there's something you don't see everyday, I can see the headline now Varia saves 2 kids from pedophile."

Melody starts laughing at my joke, making the assassins look at her. "You got a problem with me trying to keep my sorella happy?" I asked them, "cause last time she cried our home almost crashed down."

"Your so cute~" uh-oh, I was then picked up off the floor again, "can we keep them? Can we?" Lussuria asked rubbing his face into my cheek.

"Rape! Rape! It burns!" I cried out wiggling around to no eval… okay so maybe that is over dramatic but seriously I couldn't breathe.

"As much as I appreciate you helping Silver, do you mind putting her down mister?" my sister asked catching Lussuria's attention, "she can't breathe properly with you hugging her so tightly."

"I am so happy you noticed but even if he didn't kill me Fratello will if we don't get back home like… pronto" I said looking at my wrist like there was a watch causing Melody to pale. Byakuran was really over protective of us for a 9 year old. "Thanks a lot but we gotta run, things to do, places to be, people to run from, ah… what a good life. Ciao~" grabbing Melody's hand we started to run back to the mansion.

"People to run from? Where did you come up with that?" she asked me.

"The fact that we were being chased by an entire family or a few families, and that Bob called for backup" I replied.

"Bob?" she questioned.

"You ask too many questions, he's the guy we were running from. Didn't give me his name so I gave him one" I explained as we reached the gate, huh they didn't chase us I totally expected them to do that. 'I feel sorry for the fact that we left Dino alone… now that I think about it Dino's test was when he was 16 and was surrounded by a bunch of people. I guess that was our fault, oh well sucks to be him.'

"Something wrong Silver?" Melody asked cocking her head to the side in a cute manor.

"I think that we were the reason that Dino became Buckling horse bronco, cause like I said Bob called for backup and Dino… well might be surround by them by now" I explained scratching the back of my head. "Oh well at least he gets Enzo and his trusty whip, that's a good thing right?" we both giggled and walked inside ignoring the screams from the town behind us.

**And that is why Dino has to fight that mob of people, who knew that the cause was a pair of 2 year olds? Dino is too nice for his own good, then again who wouldn't save babies from some mean guy chasing them? I dedicate this chapter to KiraLoveless who was my second reviewer. (and must be a psychic cause somehow her review predicted what would happen after I wrote this chapter. I write my ideas down early cause most come from dreams, in fact I have dreamt about some fanfics before I read them.)**

**Extended Ending**

Dino P.O.V

"How did I get myself into this mess?" I muttered to myself as I watched the group of men surround me. 'Oh yeah I was going to help those 2 girls from that guy chasing them. I better get a thanks the next time I see them.'

"Oi! Pipsqueak Dino if you don't do something those guys will kill you" my tutor Reborn said while petting Leon.

"Then why aren't you helping me?!"


	6. Living with Byakuran part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathy"

**To Khrforever D : Thank you, I love to write for my fans (though there are only a handful of them). About your questions, as much as I want to answer them it would be major spoilers to the future. But I can say that I was planning on having the parents fight and because of that Byakuran gets separated from Melody and Aura. And I was thinking a plot twist might happen.**

**To KiraLoveless : Well the good thing is he becomes Buckling Horse Bronco, bad news he might be in the hospital for a few days *cough* weeks *cough*. I think that it might be possible since Leon can change into anything he has seen before right? I actually love your review it was quite funny to read, I hope to get more of your reviews so until then ciao~**

**Still 2 years 10 months old**

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I heard a scream come for the other side of the mansion, "I'M LATE! WHO TOOK MY ALARM CLOCK?!"

"You took away his alarm clock and made him late for school?" I said to Melody questioningly, "what did he do to you?"

"It's revenge for not letting me finish his bag of marshmallows from 1 year, 5 months, 1 day, 15 hours ago" she replied continuing to stack the blocks in front of her on top of each other.

"You actually kept track? And you choose to get revenge now why?" I said back.

"Because I can" she stated.

"… how descriptive of you."

**2 years 10 months 1 week old**

"You are cruel" I said as we replaced Byakuran's desert. So basically Melody's next part of her revenge plan consists of us changing what Byakuran eats for desert. Which is chocolate cake, marshmallows, s'mores, and ice cream. I will never know how he eats that everyday and doesn't gain weight.

"Revenge" she simply said back. "Ah ha ha ha… take this fratello." I guess I should also tell you what he will get for desert, let's just say he will be hating us for a long time after this cause what we put was brussel sprouts, spinach, cut up turnips and avocado.

"I think you have lost it…" I mumbled.

"Hey I heard that!"

Yells of frustration could be heard from the school in town at lunchtime and it was then I knew we were screwed when Byakuran came home.

**2 years 10 months 2 weeks old**

"Hey Aura…" my sister started.

"Hmm…?" I grunted in reply.

"How do you think Belphegor looks like a 16 year old when he is only 8?" she asked while turning to face me. I sat up and pushed myself against the headboard of my bed.

"My theory is that Belphegor hit puberty really early, then stopped growing until he was 16 and then started to grow again" I replied.

"It makes so much sense now! If only that could happen to us too!" Melody exclaimed.

"But then we can't use the free coupons at Mcdonalds because they wouldn't believe we are under 12 years of age" I told her. She loved fatty food, so this will make her change her mind.

"NOOO! Not Mcdonalds anything but that! I change my mind I want to stay young while I can" she yelled out sitting straight up. "Speaking of that fast food restaurant can we go there right now?"

"I can't believe you still want to go out after the last time we went out by ourselves…" she gave me her puppy dog look. "Fine but we have to be quick alright?"

"Melody uses puppy dog eyes on Silver, it's super effective!" she cheers and drags me all the way there.

**2 years 10 months 3 weeks old**

"Hey Byakuran?" my sister and I asked at the same time.

"Aura, Melody? Why are you 2 still up this late at night?" fratello asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Did you have nightmares?" we both nodded our heads in sync. He sighed before pulling the blanket back and scooted over, "come on you can sleep with me." First I helped Melody on the bed before jumping onto it myself.

"Goodnight fratello…" Melody yawned before falling peacefully asleep.

"Goodnight Byakuran" I mumbled at the same time.

"Goodnight my sorellinas" I heard him whisper in reply before feeling a arm wrap around me. It's times like this where I wish he doesn't turn evil in the future and we can be together forever.

**2 years 11 months old**

A high pitched scream cut through the air and I sighed before covering my head with a pillow. "AURA! MELODY! GET OUT HERE NOW!" groaning I sat up before hopping off the bed and walking out the room with my sister on my heels.

"SHUT UP THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WH-oa what happened to you?" I said staring at my brother whose hair seemed odd looking today. "Fratello… I didn't know you were at your rebellious phase already. Should I tell mama and papa? Just so they can get ready, I red in books the rebellious stage of a child is always a pain in the ass to parents."

So imagine Byakuran, only with fake diamond clip on earrings on his ears. Hair instead of it's snow white was now a pure black with blue streaks and was hanging down, way different from his Tsuna like puffy, gravity defying hair. He was also wearing navy blue ripped jeans, a black leather gangster jacket and inside was a peacock blue t-shirt. The clothing and the way he looked really captured his punk/gangster side. I know right! Really different! If I didn't recognize his voice I would have thought he really was a gangster stealing things.

"I am not at my rebellious phase Aura, someone did this while I was sleeping!" he yelled at us.

"Don't you think you went to far this time?" I murmured to Melody who was laughing her head off while rolling on the floor.

"This is the last part of my revenge plan, I have to go all out" she replied, her voice echoing through my head.

"Hey maybe with some work you can wash out the dye" I stated before walking back into the room.

"H-hey!" he said. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"I said with some work **YOU** can wash out the dye didn't I?" I replied emphasizing the you, "besides we are still tiny toddlers and can't even reach the doorknob alone, what makes you think we can help you?" I then slammed the door in his face. "Now shut up and go make yourself useful by washing the dye out yourself and letting me sleep." Sighing in relief I jumped back in my bed and snuggled in before falling fast asleep.

… **I rushed this and I think it is terrible. Oh well. This is dedicated to Khrforever D who reminded me that I forgot Living with Byakuran part 2.**

**Byakuran's P.O.V**

'Note to self Aura is not a morning person, and never disturb her while she is sleeping' I thought before leaving to wash the dye out like Aura said to do. 'Wait a minute since when did I take orders from her?' I turned back around to look at the door. 'Never mind Aura is scary when she is tired, I think I will leave her alone.'


	7. A new adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathy"

**To Khrforever D : Sorry I can't answer your questions. I was thinking that they might lose their memories and when Dino sees them they won't know who he is. SO when he says he knows them they probably will scream and beat him up or something along those lines.**

**To KiraLoveless : I can see that happening too, but the thing is as much as they love to prank Byakuran I doubt they will go that far. BUT we never know what Melody is thinking, so it is a possibility that she might have set up hidden cameras secretly. I created her and even I don't know what plans that evil little girl has up her sleeves.**

**To orangeandblackpanada : I'm really glad you like the story I try my best to make it funny, but unfortunatly this is the mafia and there are some bloody and sad parts.**

**To Brightcloud0915 : Thanks a bunch. As a novice writer I am really happy to be told that the story I am working on is good. I will try to update soon but with school starting that will take a lot of luck and skill to do this and homework at the same time.**

**2 years old 11 months**

"Hey Silver?" my sister started.

"Hmm…? What is it?" I questioned.

"Do you think we will get kidnapped again on our birthday?" she said.

"Hopefully not, it's really dangerous… no matter how interesting it is" I said to her. She nodded and continued to work on her project while I went back to lazing on the bed. I hate doing work so it's a wonder how I can still fight against the kidnappers. "Hey wait what are you making anyways?" I asked Melody after an explosion came from over where she was.

"It's finished!" she shrieked beside my ear sounding really happy, I jumped at the sudden noise and fell off on the other side of the bed. "Look Silver, look at it" she twirled around and ran over to me.

"Whatever it is, it better be worth you making me fall off the bed" I grumbled pulling myself back on the bed. In one of her hands were a 2 pairs of gloves, black fingerless ones to be exact one pair with pale light blue on the edge and the other pale green. "Gloves wow… is there a reason why you made these?" I asked taking a look at them.

"Here put them on" she said excitedly and passed me one of each thing she made. Sighing I complied and put on the fingerless gloves. "Okay now flick one of your wrists" I raised my eyebrow at this but complied. Just as I did so a sword materialized into my hand and I gasped, 'I always knew she was quite the inventor but this is actually pretty amazing.'

"That's… really cool and helpful, we could use to this defend ourselves now. But why did you want me to only flick one wrist Melody?" I told then questioned.

"Try flicking both hands now" and indeed I did, it was just as cool as this time a bow and arrow came and the sword disappeared. "That way you can do long range and hand to hand combat."

"And how about you? I won't be there to help you forever you know, there will come a time when we have to separate. You forgot about that part oh smart inventor one" I said and she frowned.

"I know that" she sighed and beamed again, "but when I am with you it's at least fun!"

'She totally dismissed my criticizing comment.' "I wonder how you always stay happy…" I muttered to myself.

"Do you want to know what weapons I have?" Melody asked beaming even brighter, I think I see the sparkles in the background and it hurts my eyes by how bright it is.

"Impress me."

"Well my long range weapon is of course the throwing darts, I always was good at that and my storm flames will make them more deadly" she said and flicked her wrist creating a dart in her hand before surrounding it in storm class flames. "And my close combat is a scythe. Thought I am not good at hand to hand combat and usually am the backup it's a good thing to have at least a weapon that I can use to defend myself." I nodded at the choice, it was a retractable one so when she clicked the button the blade would come out. That way it could be used as a staff and would be safer when used in a spar.

"But don't you think our family will notice that we are carrying these things that they didn't buy for us?" I stated. And the fact that I am sure father will hire us a tutor soon isn't really helping, I went on his computer and on the history was tutor hiring websites. I was so glad to not find Reborn, oh what hell that would have been.

"Nah, they're really oblivious… well except for fratello but he might assume that father and mother bought it for us will he was at school" she said.

"Whatever you say sis…"

"Come on I wanna take Byakuran's marshmallows while he is still at school" she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door, making me wonder 'wait how the hell did she open the door when we are too short to reach it?'

**3 years old**

"This is going to become a yearly thing don't you agree Silver?" Melody said as we were yet once again kidnapped, but these guys knew what they were doing. They knocked us out cold and tied us up pretty good so… yeah it will be hard getting out of this one. But I like challenges.

"I hope it doesn't cause once it happens one time it gets kind of boring don't you think?" I stated in a bored tone. I was scared, I may not show it but I am really scared. 'Okay just relax Aura, remember what your um… old mother used to say, there is nothing to fear but fear itself. So don't be scared, you have to be brave and strong in order to get out of this situation.'

I felt a pain rush through me as we were dropped down onto a cold, hard surface… or so I thought. "The hell man I'm a baby don't drop me onto the floor so coldly!" I said to whoever was carrying me. But the person didn't answer, rude idiot.

The blindfold and binding was then removed and I blinked my eyes trying to take in my surroundings. I gasped and moved back as I examined the dried blood on the walls. I felt my eyes widen as Melody was not with me in this room and instead there was a small group of boys around the age of 10 huddling together. Scratch that it was just two boys huddling together. 'Where is Melody? This place I've seen it before but where? …oh no … this isn't good, we've been caught by the…'

"Aura? Is that you dude?"

**Cliffhanger! Don't you just love these things? I am so evil! *pouts* but it's not my fault that I am desperate for reviews, follows and favourites. They mean the stories are really good and interesting don't they? To make it up to you here is a random Omake I thought up. (Hopefully it will be enough to please you readers even though I haven't updated for over a week. Heh heh, *opens escapepod and jumps inside*)**

**Omake:**

"This is a box weapon" one of my brother's subordinates explained to us.

"It's like pokemon in real life!" Melody shouted before lighting up her storm ring, "I choose you Moltres!" her box opened and out came my sister's box weapon, the Phoenix.

"… Moltres?" I questioned staring at the box weapon, "seriously?"

"Of course! This is pokemon in real life! What else was I suppose to name it?"


	8. Estraneo Family part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathy"

**To Khrlover D : Ding! Ding! Ding! You got it right the twins were taken by the Estraneo family, as for the Mukuro part… you'll see how they will meet in this chapter.**

**To Guest: It must have been a mistake. Cindy is my best friend and she was moving away so I must have accidentally wrote her name since Melody was based on her actions on me. But I fixed it so thank you for telling me. **

**Warning some blood scenes ahead. It's the mafia what did you expect? Ponies and unicorns? …actually that comes up ahead when Dino summons his box weapon in the future. So… um never mind. I posted this early because I felt bad about the previous chapter, (it stunk I know) so to make it up to you this one is more longer. *rubs bump from a fan that hit me for posting a suckie chapter***

'I've been kidnapped by the Estraneo family, separated from my sister and placed in a room with 2 others I don't know. Now the question is how do I escape, our birthday is on May 9th and Mukuro doesn't destroy the family until he is 10 Byakuran is only 9 and they are about the same age. Plus if I recall his birthday should be after ours' I thought assessing the matter at hand.

"Hello? Aura come in Aura, did they drop you on the head or something?" someone said. 'That voice sounds familiar…' my eyes widened and I turned to face the person, 'it can't be…'

"… Jason?" I hesitantly questioned. I now retract the fact that I said I didn't know any of the other kids. He looked like he ran into a war zone, his normal golden brown hair was dirty and covered in dirt along with some other stuff. His clothes were also tattered like the other guy that was in the room.

"I see you finally snapped out of it. How could they kidnap a sweet child like you man?" he quickly embraced me in a hug and held tight. "You must be so scared, but don't worry your other fratello will protect you" I could feel the others staring at us.

"Do you know this baby Jason?" the other guy asked standing up and walking over, my eye twitched. 'I am 3 years old and not a baby no more you insolent fool.'

"Yeah she's the younger sister of a friend of mine. But where is Melody? You 2 are inseparable" he asked me, and I frowned.

"She… she was taken to a different place I think" my voice barely above a whisper giving me the innocent child look, which I soon would be giving away cause at that moment I heard a scream.

"SILVER!" I eyes snapped towards the door and I slipped out of Jason's grip.

"MELODY!" I banged my tiny hands on the door, 'what can I? How do I save her? If I don't act soon she'll die! I feel so useless' I dropped onto the floor.

"I-is that Melody?" Jason asked me as he walked over. I didn't respond all I could do was stare at the metal door.

"…"

"AURA!" I suddenly heard Jason yell as I was tugged to my feet, I struggled a bit but was no match for the man. I was soon released and I looked up to see that Jason and the other boy had tackled the man and were wrestling with him. "Don't touch her!" I gasped as another scientist came in and was holding a big knife looking object.

"No Jason!" I called out and ran towards them but was too late as blood splattered onto my face and they both fell off dead. "I'll kill you… how dare you take my sister away from me… then kill one of my brother's friends… and an innocent boy as well" ice crystals started to form and they shivered but I took no notice. "DIE!" I flung my arm and the icicles pierced their hearts killing them instantly.

"What's all this noise about?!" 4 more scientist came in and their eyes widened at the sight of the dead boys and comrades. "W-what happened here?" the same one stuttered.

"They killed 2 innocent boys so I gave them a punishment, the same one you are about to get" I said. NO I didn't lose my sanity that's my brother's job in the future not mine, I simply lost my focus. Okay fine so maybe I did over do it, but they were gonna die anyways and I simply made it faster and less painful… sort of.

After finishing off the reinforcement I ran out the open door to look for my sister who was hopefully alive. 'I just realized how long were we knocked out? Mother, father and Byakuran must be so worried about us right now.' I stopped running after awhile to catch my breath, I am human I can't run forever and I'm still a toddler.

"Take a chance to make it all the way, take a chance forgetting yesterday…" I sang quietly as I noticed all the doors and was about to chose one to open. Yeah I was a tomboy in my previous life so pokemon, yugioh, beyblade, very big fan of them too… yeah not the time right now since I am trying to escape a psychotic place of torment and torture. "… let's go with the one on the right" I mumbled and used telekinesis to open the door.

Inside were a whole bunch of scientist and an unconscious, yet familiar pineapple shaped hair boy strapped to a metal table. "Well, this is awkward" I said staring up at them. 'That is the Mukuro Rokudo, dang if Melody was here she would be all over the place… oh sorellina please be safe.'

"Wha… how did you escape?" a very angry looking scientist asked.

"Take a chill pill, you might burst a vein old man at this rate" I replied cooly, "if fact i'll help you chill out right now." I smirked and froze the man turning him into a popsicle, but what really surprised me were the dying will flames that were surrounding him as well.

"Amazing I have never seen such flames before…" another guy said in awe.

"Quick grab the child now!" I jumped to the side just in time to avoid being turned into a pancake by some very ugly guy.

"Oya oya… just my luck, I go to find my sister and I end up in a room filled with pedophile scientist. Why don't you just experiment on yourself that way the kids don't have to go through traumatizing experiences" I said. 'Whoops, looks like I said too high vocabulary for a child my age.'

"This is no average child! Listen to her words there is no a way a 3 year old could speak so well!"

'Yup I am so screwed now.'

"Well looks like I am going to have to actually fight back, but since I am simply a child you obviously have the advantage" I said. I had already came up with a plan, all I had to do was press their pressure points and knock them out. Then rescue Mukuro because I can.

Jumping up as high as I could, I pressed the nearest scientist's pressure point and knocked him out cold. I was then grabbed by his comrade and held onto tight, 'shoot this is bad I moved too slowly.' Focusing my energy I combined my flames and Cryokenetic powers to freeze the room solid. Feeling myself drop to the ground I flinched at the pain that hit my bottom again, 'ouch not again.'

"Hey you okay? Wake up!" I walked over to Mukuro, jumped onto the table and started to shake him, trying to wake him up. A groan came from him and I quickly undid the bindings that strapped him to the table. "Oh so you are alive that's good, I think."

"Kufufu… who are you child?" Mukuro asked sitting up straight before glancing around the room while ignoring my last statement. "Did you do this?"

I puffed my cheeks, "if you are going to ask me questions at least ask them one at a time. My name is Aura Gesso, but my sister calls me Silver. And yeah I did this, they attacked me first anyways." He then patted my head and that was when I saw his right eye, which was red. "What happened to your eye?" even though I knew the answer I just wanted to ask for the kicks… and to seem like a curious innocent kid though after what I did he probably won't think I am innocent.

"Nothing you need to know of child" he replied.

"I have to go, my sister is still somewhere around here" I jumped off the metal table, "before I go may I ask your name?"

"Kufufu… Mukuro Rokudo" he slipped off the table and grabbed something metal from a table nearby on the side. That's when I realized that it was the top of the trident he always used. He then walked next to me, "I doubt a child like you can get out of here alone, so I will ask for a temporary truce so we can get your sorella and my friends then leave this horrid place."

"…very well then" I said before throwing an icicle past his face hitting of the scientist that I knocked out, instantly killing him. "Just don't hold me back" I then ran out of the room with Mukuro right on my heels.

"May I ask how old you are child?" dang this guy is as fast as Byakuran, then again he went through the six paths of hell. Plus he is older but even those scientist had a hard time catching me, so yeah this world makes no sense sometimes.

"3 and you?" I replied, 'if I could sense presences like Melody this would be way easier.'

"Kufufu… 9. How amusing you act like you are older than 3" I didn't say anything back and focused on the pathway ahead. "What a lovely crystal you have on your neck…" he said trying to make conversation.

"It was a gift from my fratello for my birthday, before my sister and I were kidnapped. My sister has one too" I cut him off.

Melody's P.O.V

"Ooph…" I wheezed out as I was harshly dropped onto the floor, "can't you be more gentle? I am a 3 year old child." The blindfold and bindings were then removed and I started to shiver at what I saw the moment it slipped off. 'B-blood… why is there blood everywhere?' "SILVER!" I cried out and backed away from the wall bumping into someone.

Not thinking I clutched onto the person's shirt and buried my face into it. "MELODY!" I heard a faint call and then I knew that was sister was quite a distance away from me.

"…"

'Wait who am I holding onto anyways?' I looked up and my heart skipped a beat, because I was gripping onto the shirt of Chikusa Kakimoto from the Kokuyo high gang. "S-sorry" I whispered letting go and crawling away but still staying close, 'I can't cry, I have to be strong and wait for Silver to rescue me.' That's when I noticed Ken and saw that they were both severely injured, "h-hey are you okay?" I flinched when the two looked my way, creating my sun flames I started to heal their wounds.

Ken was oddly quiet during the whole procedure, "T-there all better!" I gave a small smile and looked up to see their shocked faces, 'well that explains why they were so quiet.' "Um… are you alright?" I started to wave my tiny hand in front of their faces trying to snap they out of their shock.

"…thanks" they both muttered there was also a small blush on their faces.

"Your welcome" my voice was still barley over a whisper but I know felt better being with them. "A-and don't worry! My sister is here as well and I am sure she will get us all out! She is the best fighter I know and there has never been a person who can beat her!" I stated while waving my hands for emphasis.

Chikusa P.O.V

I didn't say anything as I watched the young girl start talking about how her sister will come and save us all. 'For this child to not be scared she must trust her sister a whole lot, maybe I should take her word and see if her sister really does come and save us for this cruel place.'

Ken's P.O.V

"What is that around your neck, byon?" I asked, the child seemed so innocent that I felt so out of character and wanted to protect her. The moment I asked the question I immediately regretted it cause her face fell.

"Today was our birthday and my brother gave my sister and I both a crystal necklace" she said sadly but then brightened up immediately. "But I know I will see him again soon! Silver is going to come for us! Cause she is the only one I know I can trust…" she whispered the last part.

Melody's P.O.V

"So what are your names fratellos?" I asked, the eery silence was getting to me. "My name is Melody Gesso, but you can call me Mels!"

"My name is Ken Joshima, and this is my friend Chikusa Kakimoto" Ken replied to me.

I got up and sat on his lap which he surprisingly let me do, "do you hear that?" I asked looking to the door. Suddenly the door burst open and I felt Ken embrace me in a tight hold and cover my eyes.

Aura's P.O.V

"I can never look at you the same way ever again" I stated looking at the blood of the scientist all over the floor. "You have scarred me for life Mukuro."

"Kufufu… you can't lie to me, you killed that scientist by yourself and helped me kill these guys as well. You already have been scarred for life" he replied slashing another guy.

I turned around "Fine then you have scarred me for life again" I said and dodged his trident which was thrown at me, "I thought you said we had a truce."

"That wasn't me" I turned back to face him only to see that Mukuro was in a chokehold by some scientist. "Oya oya, I am a child and you are killing someone in front of me, that's just cruel man" that distracted him enough to let me throw an icicle that then pierced his heart. "You okay?"

"Kufufu… and you told me I scarred you for life" he said as I somehow managed to help him stand up.

"I said you scarred me for life again" I told him and walked over to the door that was being heavily guarded by the people we just killed. "Something important must be behind here for it to be so heavily guarded."

"So you want to open it or should I?" he asked looking down on me.

"Look at my size then ask the question" I said crossing my arms.

He looked me up and down before asking "so do you want to open it or should I?"

"Dang it Mukuro that's not what I meant!" I yelled at him.

"Kufufu… I like you" he rubbed my hair messing it up.

"And I hate you" I swatted his hand away and simply pointed to the door indicating for him to open it.

"You wound me Aura" he told me and opened the door. Inside were 2 boys strapped to 2 tables around my age and maybe 10 or 20 scientist, "is this your sister?"

My eye twitched, "tell me is a sister a girl or a boy? And do you not see the scientist right in the middle of the room?"

"Kufufu… I was just kidding" before running up to one of the guys and stabbing him in the stomach. I sighed before flicking my wrist summoning my sword.

"Looks like I actually have to use this weapon" I murmured before slashing one scientist in half and stabbing the stomach on another. "Thanks Mels, though I never thought that I would have to use it while helping Mukuro massacre the Estraneo family." Soon all of them were dead on the floor, I started feeling sick and rushed to the corner before barfing.

"Oya… " Mukuro said and went over to the table to release one of the boys. I coughed a bit more then wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "You feeling better yet?" Mukuro asked me.

"Just peachy, cause being kidnapped on my birthday was totally what I wanted to happen. Then having to kill a whole bunch of people to escape, definitely the best plan ever" I mumbled. "But you have been through worst haven't you? I mean that eye isn't natural and after what I have been seeing I think I know that they have been experimenting on you. But for how long I don't know."

"… since I was 3" he replied. I walked over to the other table and jumped on.

"Must've been harsh neh? To be tortured for so long… I can't blame you for killing every one of them that you see" I told him. "No one deserves a fate like this… everyone should have a chance to feel safe and to have a family, to love and be loved. You know what I mean?" I said to him. A groan came from the child in front of me and I quickly untied him before sitting him up. "Hey you alright? What's your name?"

"Are you the one who helped us? Forgive me my name is…"

***Cackles evilly* the cliff hanger… due to the fact that I don't want to reveal the OC's yet. This chapter is brought to you by Dino's sky Pegasus which I swear the idea was from some guy watching my little pony while drawing the manga.**


	9. Estraneo Family Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathy"

**To Khrforever D : I wrote ahead and basically have the base down, all I have to do is edit. Then keep on writing more chapters and edit again, so in the end I do have the plot covered.**

**To orangeandblackpanda : If you love cliffhangers then you're gonna love the one at the end of this chapter.**

**To Brightcloud0915: I'm glad you liked it, too bad school has started… but it's a good thing that I wrote ahead. That should give me enough time to write the next chapters, but I seem to be stuck on adding funny things.**

"My name is Ryuga Osari," he said as I helped him up. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Kufufu… I don't suppose he is the child over here is he?" Mukuro asked holding up the other boy who was still unconscious upside down.

"Forgive my partner in crime; he doesn't know how to treat children properly," I said and glared at Mukuro, who gave his trademark laugh and held the boy properly. "My name is Aura Gesso and the guy over there is Mukuro Rokudo. If you don't mind, what is your brothers name?"

"Ryuto… I owe you a lot for saving us both," he stood up and bowed towards me.

"Looks like someone has an admirer," Mukuro said as he went to help us both off the table. 'I have finally lost it, Mukuro is being nice… or maybe we have somehow bonded while being together for 3 hours. This place is gigantic I tell you.'

"We should get out of here Mukuro, Ryuga. That explosion that you made from before Mukuro is definitely gonna attract attention," I said.

"So, Aura which way should we go? You seem to have a knack for finding people after all" Mukuro said.

"I think that we should continue in the direction we were walking; before we were ambushed," I replied and started walking. "Oi Mukuro, you sure you don't mind carrying Ryuto?"

"Kufufu… I am the fratello here, right? Besides we have a truce" he said and I sighed, 'I knew it; he was only being nice because of the truce.' I suddenly stopped walking, I just had a feeling like something was going on behind the door beside us.

"Is there something wrong Aura?" Ryuga asked as I continued to stare at the door, then I glared and used telekinesis to slam the door open revealing a group of people inside. One of them being my sister who was pinned to the floor.

"Fu no tōketsu! (Negative Freeze)" I yelled out and froze all the scientist.

"Silver!" my sister yelled and tackled me to the floor, "I knew you would come! Anyways… who are the boys behind you?" she looked past me at Mukuro, Ryuga and Ryuto who had just woken up and was hugging Ryuga like Melody was me.

"Kufufu… how convenient your sister was with the people I was going to help get out of here," Mukuro said.

"Silver… I sense a bunch of people heading this way we should leave and save the introductions for later," Melody said and I nodded in agreement.

"Do you know which way they are coming from?' I asked.

"The left," Melody and Ryuto said at the same time before staring at each other. We all nodded to each other and ran out of the room, they managed to catch up to us and Mukuro killed them all with the blood splatting on me. I was really surprised that Melody didn't scream at the sight of the blood.

~Timeskip~

"I guess this is where we separate paths neh?" my sister said as we walked away from the Estraneo's family hideout entrance.

"Kufufu… it was nice working with you Aura," Mukuro said and I stared before shrugging.

"Yeah, be careful alright? I have a feeling that something might happen to you three," I said before taking Melody's hand. "See you again some day Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken."

"Yuya-kun, Yuyo-kun, you coming?" The boys blushed at the nicknames they got from my sister then both nodded and walked with us towards home, which we both somehow knew how to get to.

~ Time skip again ~

"Aura, Melody! I was so worried about you two!" my mother yelled. The moment we opened the door we were tackled to the floor by our parents. I really want to know how she opens it, cause I did not see the door knob turn or anything, this place needs some common sense.

"Where were you? And Aura why are you covered in blood?" my father asked in a worried tone. Melody and I made eye contact before I spoke up.

"We were taken by the Estraneo family, I didn't have much of a choice but to fight back in order for us to get out of there" I explained to them.

"The Estraneo family?! The ones that created the possession bullet?!" my mother shrieked. I never thought that she would know about the mafia. "You must've been so scared my babies," I guess that Melody finally snapped at that cause she started to cry a river, no really a river is forming at my feet.

"Father, we brought some friends," I motioned at the door and Ryuga and Ryuto walked in slowly due to nervousness and the amount of water. "This is Ryuga and Ryuto Osari they helped us escape. So I was wondering if they could stay here with us?"

"You are the guys who helped my daughters? I really owe you for that. Of course they can stay Aura," my father said and everything went back to normal… sort of. When Byakuran got home we got the scolding of our lives but in the end we hugged and made up. He really liked Ryuga and Ryuto so there was a bonus right there.

For the next 3 weeks Melody, Ryuga, Ryuto and I got nightmares about the Estraneo family and my mother thought that enough was enough. While we were all sleeping she injected a syringe filled with something that made us forget about everything that happened. That also included the memories from our past life as well.

**7 years old**

"Have fun at school you guys" my mother said as she dropped us off at school. My brothers Ryuga and Ryuto were both in different classes so they had to separate from my sister Melody and I every time we got in Namimori elementary school. Really everything was easy so mother had us skip grades which is why we are in grade 7.

"Bye Okaa-san!" Melody said as she waved goodbye.

"Hey, we'll see you two after school okay?" Ryuga said as Melody dragged me off to class and Ryuto dragged him off. Melody and I both walked peacefully towards our classroom or until we saw Tsuna was getting bullied again by some punks.

"Tsuna-nii! Ohayo!" Melody yelled and tackled him to the floor, I walked in front of them and glared at the guys scaring all but one away.

"Melody! O-ohayo" he replied and picked her up… which was pretty impressive considering his small form and how much candy she eats.

"You don't scare me!" he declared. I stared him in the eye before cracking my knuckles, that seemed to do it cause he ran away.

"Thanks Aura," Tsuna said to me.

"Anything for a friend and our older brother," I replied with a smile, "come on we should head to class before we are late. But before we go we have something for you," I gave him a box with a present which we all choose together. "Happy birthday Tsuna!" He smiled softly and took the present out of my hands.

"You guys are the best. Do you want to come over later? Kaa-san wants to see you all again," he said and we both nodded yes. 'We have lived in Namimori our whole lives, but sometimes I can't help but feel like something is missing.'

**OC Profile :**

**Name: Aura Gesso**

**Age: 8**

**Nickname: Silver**

**Flames: Ice, Mist, Sky**

**Height: 120cm**

**Weight: 18kg**

**Weapons: Sword, Bow and arrow**

**Birthday: May 9th**

**Appearance: Long straight silver hair, Cobalt blue eyes, light skin tone**

Aura is a really really lazy girl, and cares deeply for Melody for she used to be her best friend. She loves to sleep, but when she gets serious you are in for some trouble. She is an cryokenetic and only uses the power when she feels it is absolutely necessary. Her best ability is her hacking and fighting skills, she is also very calculative and has a crush on Ryuga Osari. Not known to anyone, Aura is actually scared of a lot of things but the words her old mother said before she died is what keeps her from showing fear.

**Name: Melody Gesso**

**Age: 8**

**Nickname: Inventor, Mels**

**Flames: Wind, Sun, Storm, Sky**

**Height: 118cm**

**Weight: 18kg**

**Weapons: Scythe, Darts**

**Birthday: May 9th**

**Appearance: Long curly near bottom silver hair, pale lilac eyes, light skin tone**

Happy, carefree and oblivious is what Melody seems to be, but in reality she is a mechanic and a inventor. She has some fighting skills but tends to only be the backup due to her fear of blood. Aura, or Silver as she calls her is Melody's first and only friend before they met Tsuna and the others. Whenever she is around Aura, Melody always feels safe and is always dependant on Aura. She is an Aerokenetic and is a professional at creating and fixing electronics. Her best ability would be her mechanical skills and psychic ability. She has a crush on Ryuto Osari.

**Name: Ryuga Osari**

**Age: 8**

**Nickname: Yuya-kun**

**Flames: Cloud, Mist, Sky**

**Height: 125cm**

**Weight: 20kg**

**Weapons: Spear, Crossbow**

**Birthday: February 23rd**

**Appearance: Thin dark brown hair side swept hairstyle, emerald green eyes, lightly tanned skin tone**

Ryuga is the older brother of Ryuto. They were both sold to the Estraneo family by their parents and are unnaturally smart, but don't have psychic abilities like Aura and Melody. He is a nice guy but likes to hang alone by himself so he can have sometime to think and rest, but when he isn't he goes and helps his younger brother with his studies. Ryuga's best ability would be his quick mind and planning. It is quite obvious that he likes Aura as a crush, but he thinks of it as loyalty and is willing to follow her anywhere because she saved him and his brother.

**Name: Ryuto Osari**

**Age: 8**

**Nickname: Yuyo-kun**

**Flames: Lightning, Rain, Sun**

**Height: 123cm**

**Weight: 20kg**

**Weapons: Bo-staff, Kunai, Shuriken**

**Birthday: February 23rd**

**Appearance: Thin light brown hair side swept hairstyle, emerald blue eyes, light skin tone**

Ryuto is the younger brother of Ryuga. He like his brother was sold to the Estraneo family and is unnaturally smart. He loves to hang around Melody and play pranks with her as well because he thinks she is really fun. His fighting style is like the olden times and sometimes for the fun of it Ryuto acts like a ninja. Behind his fun nature Ryuto can easily be jealous due to his major crush on Melody, and is willing to give up his own life to protect her. After all his sister saved him and his brother plus he really loves Melody.


	10. Mistake to Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathy"

**To Brightcloud0915 : Maybe, maybe not. But if they do there is a chance of the four of them only gaining half their memories. If they don't there is a chance that when they see Byakuran, they will think he is crazy when he tells them he is their brother and fight along side Tsuna. I actually planned out if they regain their memories or not, but since you don't want to know I gave two options so you won't know which one is the right one. I have an oath to reply to (if I can) every review! Not really but I do like to reply to everyones reviews cause it makes me so happy this story is going so well.**

**To Khrforever D : I meant for it to be Aura x Ryuga and Melody x Ryuto, I must have spelt it wrong but I went back and fixed it. As for the story, I must say it would be interesting to read. Just so you know I actually have something in mind for the past that will be surprising.**

**To Chieri Sono: It sorta works like this, Melody was a only child so she loved the fact that she got a sister and a older brother. That and she is carefree like Yamamoto and thinks of everyone as family. While Aura is a different story, she's just used to calling people by their names. Course that rule doesn't apply to adults and people she truly respects. Her personality is confusing, kinda ****like the person who was the model.**

**To Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin: Thanks I'm glad you like it. That scene was based on me to tell the truth. I think my cousin was scarred for life after I yelled at him for waking me up, of course his hair wasn't dyed that part came from his brother. I have to say that it won't exactly happen like that, they will be on Byakuran's side… just not for long. As for the memory loss, I have a plan for that. **

**7 years 5 months old**

"Why are they chasing us?" Ryuto yelled as we ran away from a group of men dressed in black suits.

"I don't know. But at this rate we will never get home, it's already 8:30 pm. I think it is time we fight back" I said and turned around before flicking my wrist forming my sword. It was a good thing that the park was empty at this time of the day.

"Split up we will have a better chance at fighting them if we are handling 2 groups at once" Ryuga said as he and Ryuto ran away somewhere else. Melody had her scythe out and was helping me knock out the guys. I was pinned to the floor with a knife to my neck when all of a sudden a silver blur flew past and I knew who it was.

"Arigato Hibari" I said while sitting up and rubbing my throat. The perfect was a rival and a spar partner of mine, I sort of consider him a friend/onii-san and I think he likes me since I have never been bitten to death by him. Thought I can't say the same about being hit in the head by a tonfa.

"Hn… mini omnivore be more careful" he replied and he turned to the rest of the men, "for disturbing the peace kamikorsou" and he beat up the rest of the guys. A scream ripped through the air making my blood run cold, I knew that voice.

"MOTHER!" Melody yelled and we both ran towards where the scream came from, my eyes widened at the black figure standing over our mom.

"Oh? So this is where the woman took you" the guy said and walked into the moonlight. He was about 210cm, had white hair and pale lilac eyes there was also a tattoo under his left eye. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you see her again soon! Then we can be a family again once I kill Byakuran!" he yelled and ran towards Melody. In slow motion, or so it felt, I held my sword up and blocked the man's knife.

"Don't touch my sister; I won't let you hurt her. You already took my mother's life and I won't allow you to take hers as well. As for this Byakuran I don't know who he is but I cannot let someone like you kill another innocent" I said and stabbed him in the heart instantly killing him.

When I pulled away I finally realized what I did, 'I- I just killed someone, and so unhesitantly as well. W-what am I?'

"Silver… why did this have to happen?" Melody asked falling onto her knees. 'No, I can't think about that now, my family needs me. This is my fault and I have to deal with it myself.'

"I don't know Melody, I don't know" I replied and pulled her into my embrace as she started crying. Ryuga and Ryuto found us 10mins later and seemed to understand the situation as they both joined in on our hug.

"So what are we going to do?" Ryuto asked and my eyes sharpened.

"This is my fault, I said we should run until we lose them and now mother is dead. I am going to take responsibility. What I say goes. We aren't going to tell anybody about this. We are quite capable enough to take care of ourselves" I said as I walked over to mother and the guy and took out their wallets and phones. "We have enough money to last us for about a years worth a rent and I can hack and find out the password for the credit and debit cards as well as pay for the rent."

"You always were quite the commander sis," my brother gave a half hearted smile, "I can take the money from the bank since I have been there before with mother" Ryuga said standing up and walking over towards me. "Plus we can go buy the utilities."

"We can buy the groceries and cook," Melody and Ryuto said at the same time. We put our hands together and did a team cheer.

"All we have to do is make sure no one finds out that we are home without a legal guardian or parent" I said and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

The next 11 months went by smoothly, we had some(a bunch of) encounters with the people who killed mother but other than that it was peaceful. Until Tsuna came to school that day in his boxers with a flame on his head.

**8 years 4 months old**

"I can't believe we managed to survive so long by ourselves" Ryuto said as we walked to school. I yawned in response, I slept early yesterday but I was like Hibari always tired unless something interesting happened.

"When we work together we are unbeatable" Melody cheered and we all nodded. It had been 11 months since mother's death, we were all sad but decided to work together in order to keep living. "Hey is that Kyoko-nee with Mochida-senpai?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked towards the school.

"More importantly is that Tsuna flying in the air?" Ryuga asked and I looked up as we neared the school. 'Why does it seem like I have seen this happen before?' I then heard a click and saw that Melody had a camera out and had taken a picture, when we made eye contact she mouthed blackmail.

"KYOKO-CHAN GO OUT WITH ME!" Tsuna roared and it was then that I saw a flame that flickered away when Kyoko ran. I ran up to Tsuna and stood in front of him only to get punched in the face, I clutched my cheek and glared up at Mochida.

"OI YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled scaring and freaking everyone out, while making the temperature fall unknown to me. Before he could say anything he got a punch to the gut and kick to the face by none other than my brother Ryuga.

"Scram before I hurt you even more for touching my sister" he said low and venomously. Mochida simply gulped and ran inside while I sat there dumbfounded. "Hey you alright Tsuna, Aura?"

"Y-yeah I am fine, are okay Aura? You shouldn't have taken that punch for me I deserved it" he stuttered and we all laughed.

"Tsuna you are our onii-san as well as our best friend, we won't let anything hurt you cause friends always stick together neh?" I said as Melody helped me up and my brothers helped Tsuna.

"Why are you running in your boxers?" Melody questioned, "did you work out? Are you trying to show off some new muscles or something Tsuna-nii?"

"N-no it was some baby and he shot me with a bullet. Then-" Tsuna started only to get kicked in the head by a baby holding his bag.

"When I heard him I thought I was hearing things, but now that I see a baby that was strong enough to kick Tsuna down…" Ryuto trailed off.

"It was the dying will bullet" the baby said.

"Well… this is awkward" Ryuto said staring at the baby. "Hey, what is the dying will bullet anyways?"

"Tsuna I'm going to get you an extra uniform from Hibari so wait here" I said and ran towards the discipline committee office. Hibari wasn't there so I asked Tetsuya-senpai for a male small uniform before running back out to Tsuna and handing him the uniform. 'I have no idea why but Tetsuya-senpai is the only person who isn't a teacher I add a suffix to.'

"I would dress quickly Tsuna-nii, if you are late Hibari-nii san will bite you to death" Melody said as we both turned around to let Tsuna have some privacy. Ryuga and Ryuto had already left since they were both in different classes again.

"Too late he's already here" I said pointing to the head perfect who was walking our way. "I'll distract him, you 2 go to class alright? I'll catch up with you later" I said and pushed them towards the entrance of Namimori middle school. "Hibari? Doing some early morning inspection?" I asked walking up to him.

"Hn" he answered and pulled out his retractable tonfas. I stepped back and sweat dropped while holding my hands up in front of me.

"How about we have a spar later Hibari? I doubt you want to fight me when I am not at full power" he ignored me and attacked the ground where I was a second ago. "I might be late for class" I said as I ducked under the tonfa strike. "There is a zombie on school property" I said, he didn't even flinch. Can't blame him what I just said was ridiculous. "I'm pregnant!" I shouted making him stop for a second.

"What?" he said.

"Okay so maybe I'm not pregnant but at least fight me somewhere private like on the roof-ITAI!" I rubbed my head at the spot where Hibari hit me. "What was that for?!"

"Hn, for lying to me" he said while he walked towards the school.

"Jeez can't he take a joke?" I mumbled to myself as I followed him up to the roof, "you'd think he would go easy since I am only 8." The moment I stepped onto the roof he attacked and a tonfa whizzed by my cheek clipping it. I ducked and rolled away to the more open area of the roof. Flicking my wrist I summoned my sword and blocked a fatal blow to the head.

"Hibari, mother is dead as you know. If I get injuries I won't be able to take care of my family" I told him as I blocked another strike.

"Then you better start trying mini omnivore" he simply said and ran at high speed. I froze as all of a sudden my vision replaced him with an image of a boy with a blue pineapple style haircut holding the top of a trident, I soon felt myself black out as I felt a blow come down on my head.

When I came to I was on a couch in a room, groaning I sat up only to get a tonfa thrown at my head. "Wow Hibari you knock me out cold then when I wake up you throw your weapon at me. How considerate of you" I said then stood up and stretched. "How long was I out?" I asked handing him back the lost tonfa.

"… an hour" he said and continued to do his paperwork after snatching his weapon back.

"Do you need help Hibari? Nezu probably isn't going to teach anything useful anyways" he hn'd and I smiled before taking the stack of the papers and reading through them. 'Who was the boy that replaced my vision?'

**Just so you don't get confused, they may have lost their memories, but Ryuga, Ryuto, Silver and Melody still have their fighting instincts. Thus they can fight back. As for the weapons, they accidentally just found out one day. What a surprise that turned out to be.**

**Extended ending**

"Why is it that everytime I volunteer to help with his paperwork he goes away to take a nap and leaves me to do everything? And I thought I was the lazy one."


	11. Twist in Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathy"

**To Khrforever: Well now we know where Byakuran's crazy genes come from. Let's just say a certain pineapple and his gang have a doing, but I have another plan for the memory part. To tell the truth I haven't actually started the future arc cause I'm working on the Varia arc, perhaps I should just skip that part since I don't have anything in mind yet.**

**To Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin: That's so true, Hibari probably rests so much to preserve energy for a fight worth trying. Like Dino's.**

**To Brightcloud0915: I'll try my best.**

"Gesso, why are you coming to class half way through school?" Nezu yelled at me.

I blinked at him before answering, "do you want a lie that will make you happy or the truth that might hurt?"

"The truth of course!" he yelled.

"I was with Hibari" I said before walking towards my seat beside Tsuna, from the corner of my eye I could see Nezu-sensei paling to a nice shade of white. "You can ask him yourself if you like but you might get into a world of pain, so you want me to tell the lie I prepared?"

"Get to your seat Gesso" I put my hand in a mock salute, said yes ma'am and continued to walk away from the fuming kettle, I mean fuming Nezu-sensei.

"Aura you look terrible are you sure you are okay?" Tsuna asked me the moment I slumped into my seat.

"I have a whole bunch of bruises, but I think I can manage" I replied before laying my head on the desk. "So what did I miss?" I asked and before Tsuna could answer someone interrupted.

"Gesso! Sawada! Why are you talking during my lesson?" our annoying sensei yelled.

"Why are you teaching during my conversation?" I retorted making everyone laugh and him turn red in the face.

"Gesso detention after school!" he yelled and I throw a piece of paper at him.

"It's from Hibari and says that I can't have detention today for any reason so maybe next time Nezu-sensei~" I said sickly sweet. He turned an even deeper shade of red looked like he was about to rip the paper up and that just made it more entertaining. "So as I said before what did I miss Tsuna?" I whispered when Nezu turned back around and started teaching again.

"Not much, we just have to get into groups of 3-5 for a project due in 2 weeks" replied Tsuna. "So I was thinking um… maybe you and Melody would like to pair up with me."

"Always happy doing business with you Tsuna" I said shaking his hand like we were doing some kind of secret job together. He gave a small laugh and we both turned towards that sicko of a teacher I swear is lying about going to some fancy smancy university. I mean he doesn't even teach us properly and in the end I have to help Tsuna with his work. I'm not complaining it's just that it takes a while for him to understand and I have things to do at home too. Plus I love to sleep and teaching him takes up the time I could be napping, but once he understands I take a nap at his house so… I just cancelled out the last part.

"Oi Nezu-sensei I have a question" I called out while raising my hand.

"What?" he answered.

"Can you see your brain?"

"No."

"Can you touch your brain?"

"No."

"I knew you didn't have a brain, that might also explain why you can't teach" I said in my normal bored tone and put my hand down. The whole class erupted into fits of laughter. I know I am misusing the pass Hibari gave me but this was a once in a life time opportunity, who wouldn't take this chance?

"Oh so maybe you would like to answer this question Gesso" I shrugged and stood up on my chair.

"Bring it on sensei, I have nothing better to learn from you anyways you sicko pervert" I replied making him turn red again in anger. Everyone started to laugh harder.

"In which battle did Minamoto Tametomo die?" he asked smirking.

"Oi sensei you can't ask a child about something we didn't learn" one of the guys in my class said between sputters.

"His last battle" I answered in my monotone voice and everyone started to laugh harder because the answer I gave was true. "You never said to name the battle sensei."

"The green river flows in which state?" he asked and I smirked, 'watch your words Nezu cause they might be your downfall.'

"Liquid. The green river is a river is it not? Rivers are liquids and liquid is a state" I replied and everyone was laughing so hard they had trouble breathing.

"Aura-chan is so smart answering Nezu-sensei's questions with such ease" a female student said, I think she is in my fan club. Nezu was about to say something when the bell rang indicating it was afternoon break.

"Gomen Nezu-sensei, it's afternoon break and I have to meet up with my brothers so I'll humiliate you next time okay?" I said as I walked out the door with a still giggling sister following. I felt something whiz by me and watched as Tsuna ran out the classroom at a surprisingly fast pace. "Hey where is Tsuna going?"

"I heard that Mochida challenged him to a battle for revenge" a voice said coming from my left and I saw my brothers leaning against the wall. "He is suppose to meet him in the gym right now."

"Then why are we standing here Ryuga? We should go and support him right?" I said and grabbed his hand dragging him to the gym.

"Is that a bruise on you head?" he asked as we walked making me gulp.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Melody yelled and ran down the hall with Ryuto in toll, I stared and just watched as Ryuga ran after them. 'I'm too lazy to run after them, maybe next time.' Practically everyone was there and I took a spot beside Hibari, my siblings were standing beside Yamamoto Takeshi since they know 2 is company and 3+ is crowding.

'Mochida is gonna cheat, my instincts have never failed me in the past' I thought as I glared at said person before yawning. The door to the gym suddenly slammed open and Tsuna slowly and shakily walked in. "Hibari, I have a feeling that this is a set up" I said as I watched Mochida proclaim that Kyoko was the prize of the fight. "The judge is one of Mochida's men."

"Oh? That means I can kamikorsou this guy?" he gave a sadistic smirk and pulled his tonfas. I shrugged even if I said no he wouldn't listen to me, Kyoko started to cheer Tsuna on and he then ripped his uniform again. Tsuna yelled out reborn, pushed Mochida down and sat on top of him then pulled out a whole wad of senpai's hair. Everyone started to cheer as Tsuna won and the flame on his forehead died away, why it was there and how it didn't hurt him was beyond me.

"I have known Tsuna for 3 years and this is not something I would have ever expected to happen" I heard Ryuto say from somewhere in front of me. Hibari stalked off to bite Mochida to death for cheating and having a fight on school grounds. I walked over to Tsuna with the rest of my family and Melody tackled him to the ground.

"Tsuna-nii! I knew you would win!" she cheered and we all laughed as he picked her up. Something caught my eye at the entrance and I made eye contact with the person who was spying on us. He flinched a bit when he met my eyes. I didn't know it then, but my lazy cobalt blue eyes flashed a serious and cold amethyst purple.

**Aura's memories are trying to push themselves out, which is why they all are going to experience changes.**

**Extended Ending**

"I came in like a wreaking ball I ne-"

"No just no!" I said covering Melody's mouth from singing anymore of the song, "I know your happy about Tsuna's win but sing a song that is more appropriate."

"Okay then. And I was like baby, baby, baby-"

"NO!" and this time it was Ryuga, Ryuto and I who covered the youngest's mouth at the same time.

**Extended ending brought to you by my cousin who thought that this chapter was boring and needed some real humour. Those Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber fans don't be mad at me for agreeing to his hilarious plan. **

**Favourites, follows and reviews are recommended… and wanted … and needed. Well not the last part, but it would be nice.**


	12. Volleyball Match Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**To Khrforever D: Aura's eyes are naturally lazy blue, but when she gets serious it gets amethyst purple. In that chapter, it was her memory resurfacing making her see things. For example replacing Hibari with an image of Mukuro. Aura is the most powerful of the group so her memories will come first. Melody is having bits and pieces coming in. As for the brothers they simply believe the memories are dreams.**  


**To SyriaFranz: Byakuran didn't die in fact, the father said that once he killed Aura and Melody then went back and killed Byakuran their family will be complete. The mother left without the father knowing so technically it wasn't divorce, and I will be making a chapter of their life in Namimori later as I need help from my cousin who has a greater sense of humour than me. And don't worry, Reborn definitely has his eyes on the 4. I'll try my best to add more funny scenes.**

**To Brightcloud0915: My cousin says thanks and is always happy to help… with a payment of course. (Greedy child) Don't worry, another chapter is headed your way soon, until I get writers block which hopefully won't happen.**

"No offence Aura but onii-chan is going to whoop your class's volleyball team" Ryuto told us as we entered our middle school.

"No way Ryuto, Silver is going to take your class down!" Melody argued hugging me tight. "Let's make a bet. The losing team has to use their allowance to take the other pair out for dinner."

"Why are we always stuck in the middle?" I sighed to Ryuga and he sighed as well.

"I know but I guess a competition won't be so bad and at least it will quiet them down hopefully after" he replied. I simply sweat dropped at my 2 siblings who were arguing about who would win. "Or maybe it won't but let's give it our all i-mou-to-chan~" he rubbed my hair messing it up knowing that I hated it.

"Silver I heard that we are getting a transfer student" Melody told me as we walked to class after separating from our brothers. "What do you think he will be like?"

"I'm not sure. Let's hope he isn't a delinquent, we already have enough trouble with Hibari around biting people to death" I said and felt Melody pull my sleeve. "… Hibari is behind me isn't he?" she nodded, "and he heard what I said didn't he?" she nodded again.

"Detention after school in the reception room mini omnivore" he said and stalked away after giving a harsh hit to the head with a tonfa.

"Wow you got off lucky. If it were someone else he would have bitten them to death" Melody commented as we resumed walking to class.

"Lucky my ass! I have a bruise on my bruise now" I complained as I rubbed the spot where he hit me. "Why does he only hit me anyways? You were standing beside me too, I swear he is out to get me."

"Better you than me Silver, better you than me" she replied and walked over to her seat beside Yamamoto. Surprisingly Tsuna was on time today and looked like he was on cloud nine.

"You look happy today Tsuna" I said to him placing my head on my hand, "something good happen to you?" He didn't reply, probably lost in thought of whatever made him happy and I have a feeling it's because of Kyoko. He finally snapped out of it when the transfer student stepped in and the teacher introduced him as Gokudera Hayato. 'I jinxed myself, he is a delinquent and might be as bad as Hibari.'

From the corner of my eye I saw Tsuna take a look at Kyoko and watched as Gokudera walked up to his desk. The second he kicked Tsuna's desk down I flipped him over my shoulder. A screech came from Tsuna a few seconds after the awkward silence and the glaring contest Gokudera and I had. "Gesso detention after school!" the teacher called out and we both tch'd before sitting in our seats.

"No can do sensei!" Melody called from the back, "Silver already has detention after school with Hibari-nii san and he won't be happy if she doesn't show up." Everyone shook in fear of the name (excluding Gokudera, Melody and I) and sensei simply nodded his head shakily before continuing the lesson. Finally it was the volleyball game and I stretched myself out, only to be taken advantaged of and hugged around the waist.

"Win and help me win the bet so we can waste all of Ryuto and Ryuga's money" Melody murmured into my back.

"That was the worst attempt at bribing you have ever done" I told her forcing her surprisingly strong arms off my waist. "Now get off if you want me to win at least give me some personal space."

"Why are you mad?" the question caught me off guard but I should have expected that my sister would know how I feel.

"It's that new guy, I feel like I have seen him before but I don't know where it's so frustrating! Plus he tried to hurt Tsuna, I don't like him at all and not just that he's playing in the volleyball game too" I said admitting to Melody how I felt. "In fact sometimes I feel like a whole bunch of my memories are missing, and it just stresses me out."

**Melody P.O.V**

I placed a hand on my sister's shoulder, "I don't know why you feel that Silver, but I am here for you if you ever need me got it?" 'I feel the same, it's really frustrating. Mother always told us that we lived in Namimori our whole lives, but why is it that I can understand english and italian? I don't remember ever going to Italy or any other english and italian speaking countries.' I gave a small smile and hugged her quickly, "come on or else we will miss the tournament."

**Aura P.O.V**

I irked 'you just comforted me so I would feel good enough to win the volleyball tournament.'

~ Time skip ~

"The match between the year 1 class A and the year 1 class C will now begin" the teacher said and Ryuga served the ball over the net aiming at Tsuna. Before it could reach the ground Yamamoto ran and dived for it managing to hit it over only for Ryuga to hit it back. Pushing on my right leg I bumped the ball over the net making it land on the floor on the other side just inside the line.

"Sugoi Aura-chan! I knew having you on the team would be helpful" one of my team members said hitting my back lightly. I shrugged and lazily walked back over to my side of the field, Ryuga and I made eye contact and we both smirked. 'This is going to be a real challenge and I love challenges no matter how lazy I am.'

**Ryuga's P.O.V**

'I let my guard down, one of my opponents is Aura my sister. But there is one weakness in the team Tsuna. Although he may be weak and slightly stupid he makes up for it with his heart, but right now I have to take advantage of his dameness.'

"I'm not going to lose to you and your class Ryuga" my sister's voiced called snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh? What makes you think that I am going to let us lose?" I asked back.

"I don't think you will lose I know you will" was her last line before the second round of the first set started. I frowned during that time, I thought it was a trick of the light, but Aura's normal eyes flashed a serious and cold purple.

**Aura's P.O.V**

I watched as the ball hit Tsuna in the face and raced towards it luckily managing to bump it back over to the other side. "Daijõbu Tsuna?" I asked offering my hand to help him up, "it's alright you guys I at least managed to hit the ball back scoring a point."

"Aura is right we should just keep going" Yamamoto said helping me pick Tsuna off the floor. I glared at Gokudera the moment the others turned away, what he had said wasn't something I could let slide off easily. At the end of the first set, even with my help was only 21-12 ours the less points. 'Looks like we lost the first round, but there are still 4 more sets that we can win.'

"Looks like someone is losing their entire savings" I heard Ryuto say from somewhere off the side probably arguing with Melody about who would win.

"A-ano after the match with Mochida-senpai" my head and attention turned over to the conversation with Tsuna, "I-I sort of twisted my leg."

"You can sit out if you want Tsuna, if you want to that is but we will be down one member" I said walking over to my placement I saw his eyes widen as he slowly examined us all. I don't know why but his face suddenly went from whatever that was before to a determined look and he slowly walked over to his position up front. Then suddenly I heard a gun shot and he fell losing his once cool demeanour.

When the game started Ryuga served the ball hard in the air and Tsuna jumped to block it, and boy did he block the ball. "He blocked the ball with the mans most precious organ" Ryohei commented from off the side. I then innerly winced as Tsuna jumped up and down on the spot probably from the pain to the… you know.

~ Time Skip ~

"Ha suckers we won. Better find all your money cause I am gonna make sure you have none at the end of this eat out!" my sister bragged doing some kind of weird dance thing while jumping up and down.

"We get the point, you won stop bragging already" Ryuto sighed, mad at Ryuga for losing but really it was thanks to Tsuna that we won the game. 'Speaking of Tsuna where is he?' I looked around the gym to see that he was gone along with that new transfer student too. An explosion came from outside and I paled, no one else seemed to notice so I slipped out of the gym and ran towards the explosion.

**Wow this was a really long one… yeah I have nothing else to say so ciao ciao~**

**Omake: Waking Tsuna Up**

"You can't be serious" I said watching as both Melody **AND** Ryuto set up a trap to wake up Tsuna.

"He will hate you for weeks" Ryuga continued for me, "totally worth it."

"Not you too, you're the eldest! How can you agree to something like this?!" I yelled.

"Because you need to loosen up, that and he will be mad at you not us" he replied. Know why Tsuna will only be mad at me? I'm supposed to sing a song into a microphone supposedly attached to a speaker right beside Tsuna's ear.

"You took on the dare and it's either do it to Tsuna or do it to Hibari" Melody said handing me the microphone. Me lazy equals no want to fight Hibari. And when Hibari is woken up early it means even more work.

"I'm only doing this because my headphones are at stake, which means you give it back when I get home" I angrily said.

"Of course we promise. Is your side ready Melody?" Ryuto asked my twin and she gave a thumbs while turning the volume to max. "You can start Aura" he said ushering everyone out of the room. Pressing the play button the song started to play loudly waking Tsuna up.

**Nothing I say comes out right,**

**I cant love without a fight,**

**No one ever knows my name,**

**When I pray for sun, it rains.**

**I'm so sick of wasting time,**

**But nothings moving in my mind,**

**Inspiration cant be found,**

**I get up and fall but,**

**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah**

**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,**

**Reaching for heaven.**

**I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,**

**I'll live my life, I'm Alive!**

**Every lover breaks my heart,**

**And I know it from the start,**

**Still I end up in a mess,**

**Every time I second guess.**

**All my friends just run away,**

**When I'm having a bad day,**

**I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.**

**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah**

**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,**

**Reaching for heaven.**

**I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,**

**I'll live my life, I'm Alive!**

**When I'm bored to death at home,**

**When he wont pick up the phone,**

**When I'm stuck in second place,**

**Those regrets I cant erase.**

**Only I can change the end,**

**Of the movie in my head,**

**There's no time for misery,**

**I wont feel sorry for me.**

**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah**

**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,**

**Reaching for heaven.**

**I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,**

**Ill live my life, ohhh!**

**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah**

**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,**

**Reaching for heaven.**

**I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,**

**Ill live my life,**

**Ill live my life,**

**I'M ALIVE!**

Giving a peace sign I quickly dashed down the stairs slipped running shoes on and sprinted down the pathway. It took a few seconds but Tsuna snapped out of his dumbfound state and yell at me. **"AURA COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHY YOU WOKE ME UP AT 2 IN THE MORNING!"**

Lesson learned, never accept a dare from siblings. Now to go home and sleep while ignoring Tsuna and blasting music from my returned headphones.

**Favourites, follows and reviews are recommended, and wanted… and thanked… and replied… and yeah. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favourited this story and I hope you continue to do so!**


	13. Life in Namimori

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and all plot that has nothing to do with KHR.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**To Khrforever D: How embarrassing, how could I forget the basic rule or those words. I'm so sorry, I was half asleep when I was editing it. I hate test, even if I do excel in math and I didn't even have a calculator! That day stunk badly! Thanks for pointing it out; I went back and fixed it to moment I red the review. You saved me from anyone else seeing it, too bad I can't say the same about the review. Oh well, life sucks at times doesn't it?**

**To Brightcloud0915: I hope you like the omake at the end of this, it took me a couple hours to think of it. Bad experience for me, funny for my readers. People just love the bad things that happen to other people don't they?**

**To WinterStormArt: That chapter will come up soon, sorta. I see you are a new reader, so I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**To Viviene001: Don't worry, you can expect an update every week or two. Until exams happen, even then I will try to update every week.**

**5 Years old**

"But I don't wanna go to school, the people are so scary and big and scary and tall and scary!" Melody cried clutching onto mother's leg. Sighing I pulled her off and dragged her out the car, "let me go! I don't wanna go Silver!" she wailed.

"Bye mom" Ryuga, Ryuto and I said at the same time as we walked towards the school totally ignoring Melody. We are so cruel.

"Look, I'm in your class so you don't have to worry okay?" I told my sister patting her head calming her down. Personally I only did so cause we were attracting too much attention, and we are already attracting a lot of attention by being there in the first place.

"But what if they hate us? Or what if they try to hurt us? Or what if they try to drink our blood? They could be vampires you know" she blabbered on even after we split up from our brothers. 'And she said she was scared of school.'

"We're here" I stated shortly and yawned, I hate school myself having to wake up so early. Knocking on the door we waited a bit watching as the sensei opened the door and squealed while ushering us in.

"We have two new students today. Would you two like to introduce yourselves?" she asked us. I nudged Melody signalling her to go first.

"O-ohayo. Boku wa Gesso Melody, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" she stuttered, all of the girls squealed about how cute my sister was.

"Ore da Gesso Aura, if anyone scares my sister _**I**_ will personally eradicate you" I said smiling, the boys thought I was tough and the girls thought I was a great sister. 'These people are weird, it's like they've seen someone more scary than me.'

"Okay girls, take a seat anywhere that's empty" scanning the room I noticed a seat right beside a boy with impossible, gravity defying, light brown hair. Something about him was familiar and I swiftly walked past everyone to the older male.

"My name is Aura, what's yours?" I stated holding out my hand to him, time seemed to slow down as he simply stared at my held out hand and everyone started to murmur. "What you mute or something?"

"Aura-chan, you shouldn't talk with dame-Tsuna, you'll catch his stupidity" I faced the boy who said that.

"I choose who I want to be with, and it is impossible to catch stupidity. But it is possible to say stupid things like you did" I said monotonously, the boy flushed red and turned away. Making eye contact with Melody she nodded as she walked to a seat on the other side of the classroom. 'I'm not going to get you hated on your first day Melody, that's my job.' A whisper in the back of my head said his name was Sawada Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" the boy mumbled the moment I sat on the desk right beside him. The desk were right beside each other so I could hear him without much problem even thought he said his name so softly.

"Tsuna… I like it. You seem like a great person, don't let people put you down. Everyone has something they're good at, and practise makes perfect" I said to him resting my head on my arms, the teacher was teaching something I already knew.

"Why did you choose to sit with me?" I looked at Tsuna funny.

"Why not? Like I said, you seem like a great guy" I scratched my cheek smiling, "that and my gut feeling said to sit with you." Tsuna's eyes widened little by little at my words. "But I don't regret doing so, in fact I'm quite happy I choose this spot. I have a good feeling that you will become something great one day."

"Y-you think so?" his voice was louder than before, not loud enough for any else to hear, but still a good volume. Tsuna turned to face the teacher, "you're the first one to not call me dame-Tsuna and stick up for me. Thank you Aura-chan."

"Just call me Aura, Tsuna. We are friends, and friends don't need to add the suffix" I gave a big smile and faced the teacher once again.

**6 years old**

"And don't ever think of touching my sister again" I said to the guy I knocked down to the ground. These thugs tried to hurt Melody so I beat them up with some fighting skills I didn't know I had until recently.

"Wao" I turned to the voice to see a male about 13 years old with tonfas leaning against the wall.

"Are you with them? I won't hesitate to hurt anyone who hurts the people I care about" I got into a fighting stance.

"I am not a crowding herbivore, I am a carnivore. You seem to be a omnivore, but I will be the judge of that" I jumped back in time to avoid getting hit by the tonfa. 'It's a good thing I sent Melody home or else she would've gotten major from this guy here.'

"A carnivore you say? It's bad to only eat meat, you could get sick easily if you don't add veggies to your meal" I told the `carnivore` lazily.

"Kamikorosu" he said taking a pose, what was he? An actor? We weren't shooting a movie were we? Cause I don't know my lines yet. I was shaken out of my thoughts by a blow to my stomach, 'this guy is fast, I guess I actually have to try.'

Flicking a wrist I summoned my blade and defended myself from another blow, "you are quite the challenge aren't you mister carnivore." In the back of my head, which has been happening a couple times already, a whisper told me his name was Hibari Kyoya.

"Hn" he answered swinging his tonfa straight for my head, using the blade I blocked the move and roundhouse kicked his head. Unfortunately he anticipated my attack and avoided being hit by raising his other tonfa; fortunately that gave me the chance to escape as well.

Pushing off the tonfa I did a backflip and landed a few meters away from Hibari, "tell you what Hibari Kyoya, if you can find me some other time when I'm not busy I'll fight you." Giving a wink I made the blades disappear and raced down the road before he could comprehend what happened and start chasing me. "So, how the hell do I explain to my brothers and Melody this wound on my stomach?"

**Omake: Authors Life Pokemon Style (told in authors P.O.V)**

Pokemon Anna is sitting on a bed while listening to music and typing up story when a wild baby(son of satan) appears.

*Pokemon Battle Music*

Baby is holding the item cellphone. Baby uses chew on cellphone, not very effective.

Pokemon Anna uses snatch, cellphone is taken away from baby. Pokemon Anna loses hp due to poison slobber.

Baby uses screech. It's super effective! Pokemon Anna faints. Pokemon Anna gives back phone to baby. Pokemon Anna blacks outs.

Baby happily walks out door closing it on it's way out.

**True story, only with less pokemon effects… and I won the battle in the end. Take that you evil baby! This chapter is dedicated to SyriaFranz.**

**Oh yeah, Happy Birthday to Xanxus! **


	14. Volleyball Match Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**To Khrforever : So close to it being perfect! I checked the updates and there weren't many to my interest, I know how you feel about being bored.**

**To Brightcloud0915: It's hard replying to your review everytime, cause I just want to say the same thing everytime. But it's a challenge I am up for!**

**To KiraLoveless : OMG! Your alive! I was wondering where you went. I am sorry about your internet (I know how you feel, I lost my internet for a year and went rage mode.) To tell the truth I got in trouble for saving the baby's life by taking away the cellphone. I can barely handle one so I wish you luck on handling three.**

When I got there Tsuna was in his boxers and had slipped on a dynamite taking Gokudera down with him. Takeshi was on the side watching like his oblivious and innocent self. Kicking off my right foot I pushed the both of them out of the way just as the bomb exploded and I was thrown against the wall. "Aura!" I felt Tsuna help me up a bit and I grinned.

"I was wrong, you are worthy of being the Vongola Juudaime" I stared at Gokudera not understanding why he said what he said.

"Vongola? Juudaime?" I questioned looking at Tsuna for an answer.

"Don't listen to hi-" he was cut off by Reborn jumping on his head.

"Dame-Tsuna's family, want to join?" Reborn said and I looked at him.

"No thanks I already have enough on my plate, especially with mother d-" I covered my mouth to stop myself from saying the anymore.

"What happened to your mother Aura?" Tsuna asked concerned. 'Shoot I need to make sure he doesn't find out.

"Hahaha… you see oww…" I started and winced at the burns and the pain on my back from being smashed into the wall. He gave me a look of worry making him hopefully forget about what I said before "hey don't worry I'll be fine, this is nothing really. I heal fast Tsuna you should know that." 'Only problem is when Hibari finds out.'

"Are you sure you're going to be fine? That wound looks bad" Takeshi said, I had forgotten he was there.

"AURA!" I turned my head to see Ryuga, Ryuto and Melody running towards the 4 of us. "That wound looks bad, i'm taking you to the school nurse" my brother picked me up and ran towards the school at a fast pace. 'There goes my plan of not making Tsuna worried.'

**Melody P.O.V**

"Hey where did Silver go?" I asked as I stopped bragging and looked around for my older sister. "Tsuna-nii, Takeshi-nii and Gokudera-san are gone too." An explosion came from outside the gym and the 3 of us looked at each other before nodding. We ran as fast as we could only to see a horrible sight, Silver was bleeding badly against the wall.

"AURA!" Ryuga said and ran towards her, he then said something I couldn't comprehend before lifting her and running away.

"What happened to Aura?!" Ryuto said and kicked Gokudera down and held him by the collar of his shirt. "She has major burns and you are the only one with weapons that could do such a thing!"

"Get off of me you stupid brat!" they started to fight and roll around the floor throwing punches and kicks.

"RYUTO CALM DOWN!" I yelled and pulled him off, he stopped and stared and me. Thats when I noticed I had lost my cheerful smile and attitude, "Silver and Ryuga won't be happy knowing that you picked a fight and hurt yourself." Ryuto then released Gokudera and stood up, I could see the dark aura surrounding him.

"Fine. But if I see that guy near her again I won't hold back" he said and stalked away after my other siblings.

"I am very ashamed of you Tsuna" I started glaring at him, "how could you let onee-chan get hurt?"

"Oi don't talk to Juudaime like that" Gokudera took out his dynamite and I elbowed his stomach and flipped him over my shoulder.

"You don't talk to me like that. You are the reason Silver is hurt, she already has a ton on her plate and now that she is handicapped it's going to be even harder to do her jobs" I said venomously; very out of character. I heard some screams from where Ryuto was and saw that he had taken down 3 senpais, most likely trying to get rid of his anger. "Tsuna get those wounds taken care of. You did a great job during the tournament Takeshi-nii san" 'Silver won't be able to handle Hibari-nii san with those wounds of hers.'

"Haha thanks, but your sister did some of the work and so did Tsuna. Tell her I said get well soon" Takeshi said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Will do! Bye bi~!"

**Aura P.O.V**

"You did what?" I hissed lowly at what Ryuto and Melody told me. "Are you stupid? I am the only one that can handle Hibari yet you decide to do something that if you were caught would get you in detention as well. Hibari is not to be taken lightly; he is way stronger than those guys that come after us."

**Ryuto's and Melody's P.O.V**

I flinched at my sister's eyes was it me or did it just turn purple? If it did, and I wasn't going crazy, it was really scary and intimidating to look at.

**Aura's P.O.V**

My wounds were all wrapped up, I had a bandages wrapped around my arm, leg and around my waist. The bell then rang and I slipped off the bed. "Go home I'll be there later tonight, hopefully Hibari is in a good mood and I only have to help him with his paperwork."

"I'm sorry Aura really, but you are in charge of our safety, rent, groceries, homework, keeping us in check and making sure no one finds out that we are living alone. You have so much on your plate I got really angry" Ryuto looked down at the ground. "Plus you're my younger sister, even if you do act older."

"It's alright, really, go home. Melody we're going to have to celebrate the bet you won some other time okay?" she nodded and I proceeded to walk to the reception room. "And remember I am not weak something like this will not stop me from making sure we have a happy life."

~ Time skip ~

"Your late mini omnivore" Hibari said the moment and ran up to me with his tonfa. Due to the wounds I had I couldn't dodge his attack and suffered some more wounds in my stomach. Feeling something I hunched over and covered my mouth before coughing, removing my hand I glanced to see blood on it.

"Sorry Hibari, I was caught up by my siblings" I quickly hid my hand behind my back so that he didn't see the blood. Though I think he would be suspicious since I couldn't move out of the way of his tonfa in time to avoid a serious hit.

"What are you hiding?" yeah I knew he would be suspicious.

"Would you believe me if I told you I tripped down the stairs 15 times?" he started to glare. "How about I am on my period?" his glare intensified, "there was a zombie apocalypse and I was killing zombies" he stepped forward with a tonfa raised, "yeah I didn't think so. I got blasted by dynamite and was thrown against the wall, I'm surprised you didn't hear the explosions. Anyway where is the paperwork?"

"Go home" I looked at him strangely, Hibari always let me help with the paperwork… in fact I practically do all the work.

"Hibari? Are you sick or something?" I waved my hand and held my head when a tonfa came down on it. "Oh… I'll be fine they aren't major wounds really. You always trust me so trust me right now" he simply glared. "Fine fine, you win."

'Yes, that means I can laze around on my bed' holding my hands up in surrender I walked back out the door then remembered the blood on my hands, "the red stuff was ketchup and it's nice to know you care about me somewhat in a way." This time I managed to avoid the tonfa that was aimed straight for my head.

**Omake: Author's life at school**

Previous day

"If I were to guess which greek God you'll get I would say it would be Apollo" friend # 1 says to Anna.

"Nah, I wanna be Dionysus the God of wine!" Anna replies, "party all day!"

Next day

"Okay so each of you will pick a card and on it will be a Greek god or creature" teacher says to the class, "ladies first as they say."

"Go for the monster, go for the monster" Anna says to friend #2 as she picks a card and pulled it out. "Omg that major jinx!" Anna says laughing as the name was Sphinx. Anna then takes a card and blinks before standing up and walking over to friend #1. "You jinxed me!" she yells showing the card to her friend, "I got Apollo!"

Lesson learned, do not jinx other people unless you want to have karma and fate go bitching on you.

**Since my last Omake went pretty well I did another one based on my life with direct quotes. Now the problem is how I would make myself look like Apollo since I am a girl and the greek banquet is coming up. How does Apollo act anyways? Cause we also have to act like the person we got too. Highschool is complicated!**

**Updated early due to Tsuna's birthday. Everyone say happy birthday to Tsuna in the reviews!(if you want) Oh and happy belated birthday to Reborn too.**


End file.
